2nd Chances
by Yankees01
Summary: Quinn has had an interesting background and now is going to try her hand at the diva's division in the WWE. She has powerful friends, but is this chance enough to move on from her past and recreate herself? Char: OC, Cena, Bella Twins, Bryan, and others
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I only own OCs. I hope that you enjoy this story. Enjoy. **

I walked into the arena with my hat pulled low, my jacket zipped up, and my badge around me neck. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. I was fucking terrified. I didn't know what I was really doing. I had been through the training, gotten through my try out matches, and still felt like a lost individual. I was walking down hallways, lost, but refused to ask for help. I finally found the door I was looking for and knocked. I was greeted with sparkling blue eyes and a huge smile. He scooped me up into a hug and things started to feel a little better.

"Q! I didn't know if you were actually gonna show up tonight." he said and I smirked.

"The thought crossed my mind, but I did sign a two year developmental contract." I said with sarcasm. He smirked at me and shook his head. I knew that I owed him a lot. I met him at a WWE event and we just grew as friends.

"John?" a voice called and I recognized it instantly. I knew it was Regal… the British accent was very familiar after having him train me for the last 6 months. He opened the door and instantly smiled when he saw me.

"Quinn, I'm glad to see you here tonight. You will do wonderfully." he said and I nodded. He was always so proper sounding, but after being trained by him I knew this wasn't always the case. I nodded and he smiled at me.

"I will see you at gorilla position." he said and I smiled. He left a few minutes later and I sat down next to John.

"So… where's your girlfriend?" I asked him.

"Probably in the diva's locker room." he said without any enthusiasm.

"I sense something is wrong in Cena land." I said and he laughed.

"I don't know. I mean I figured it would cause problems when her sister got married to Bryan, but she's not letting up." he said in a very frustrated tone. He ran a hand over his face and if you didn't know him you would see the annoyance behind his eyes; I saw it.

"Have you talked to her about it?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I just don't want to." he said.

"No one is making you." I said and he squeezed my leg.

"Thanks, but tonight is about you." he said and pulled me off the couch.

"I am gonna show you around." he said and I nodded.

We wondered around and I saw a lot of different people. I had met one or two from John's parties, but I didn't remember their names.

"Baby!" a voice said and we turned to see John's girlfriend and her twin.

"Quinn!" the other one said and hugged me.

"Hey." I said and returned the hug.

"I didn't know you were starting tonight." she said to me while the other twin stared at me in contempt. She didn't like me and always thought that I was going to steal John from her. She had nothing to worry about, but that didn't stop her from being a bitch.

"Come on, Quinn. I will show you around." the nice one said and I nodded.

"See you in a few." John said and turned back to an agitated twin.

Brie POV

I was glad to see Quinn. I had met her at one of John's parties and she was really nice. I knew that John had gotten her into wrestling and with her background she would be a good fit.

"Um, sorry to ask, but which twin are you?" she asked me and I laughed.

"I'm Brie." I said and she nodded.

"Thanks for showing me around." she said and I smiled at her. I liked most of the divas, but she wasn't like most of the divas. She wasn't fake and didn't take shot from people.

We made it to the diva's locker room and walked in. They all stopped and looked at us.

"Girls, this is Quinn. The newest diva." I said and most of them smiled, but Summer sneered at her.

"I think you meant to take her to the guys locker room." she said and Quinn smirked.

"Sorry, that my dick is bigger than yours." Quinn said and they were laughing at her. Summer and Renee just glared at her.

"You know that we can make this a really bad experience for you." Renee said as she stood up to her.

"Whatever, barbie." Quinn said as Nattie walked in.

"Quinn! I see you are making friends." Alicia said as she walked in. Quinn nodded as Alicia hugged her.

"I am." Quinn said as Alicia shot Summer a glare. She huffed and left with Renee.

"What's your stage name?" I asked her as they left.

"Bitch." Renee said.

"They said I couldn't have that name, because you had already taken it." Quinn shot back as Renee slammed the door.

"You always like this?" Eva asked her.

"Yep." I answered for her and she nodded.

"Seriously, what is your name?" Alicia asked her.

"Harley." she said and I laughed.

"Nice play on names." Alicia said and she shrugged.

"Who are you going out with?" I asked her.

"Cesaro and Heyman." she said and they nodded.

We kept talking when someone knocked on the door.

"It's open." Alicia answered.

The assistant poked her head in and looked around.

"I am looking for Ms. Quinn Mason." they said and Quinn raised her hand.

"Come with me to Mrs. McMahon's office." they said and we all 'oohed'. She waved us off and left.

"She's going to do awesome." Eva said and we nodded.

"I am just glad they aren't getting barbies." Nattie said and we all nodded in agreement.

Quinn POV

I was walking as the butterflies returned to my stomach. I was showed to door and the assistant knocked.

"Come in." a muffled voice called and they opened the door. I followed them into this makeshift office. I saw Stephanie and two other gentlemen. I unconsciously pulled my hat a little lower.

"Quinn! I am so glad you made it. I have heard nothing but good things from Regal and John." she said and I nodded. I was feeling self-conscious.

"This is Cesaro and Paul Heyman." she said and I looked at the two gentlemen.

"Nice to meet you." Paul said and I nodded. I was interested to meet him, because I used to watch ECW. The other guy just nodded at me.

"You are going to come out of the crowd tonight when Cesaro wins the, IC championship, and he pulls you out to celebrate. I will have security go with you to be ready." she said and I nodded. I was glad someone was going with me.

"What are you wearing?" Cesaro asked me. I unzipped my hoodie to reveal a v neck black t-shirt with my jeans and boots.

"Looks good to me… no hat or hoodie." Stephanie said and I nodded.

"Let's see your hair." she said. I slowly pulled my hat off to reveal my auburn-reddish hair and she nodded.

"Let's get something done to your hair and you will be ready." she said and everyone nodded.

"Come on, I will walk you." she said and we left after the guys. I thought the butterflies were going to fly out of my mouth any minute.

"We have high hopes for you. I think you will really help the diva division." she said and I nodded. I really didn't know what to say.

I was shown to the makeup and hair and immediately put into a chair. The girl went to work curling my hair and putting on make up. She was talking about everything; I didn't have anything to say. She got done and showed me how I looked. I didn't even look the same… I didn't want to do this if it meant being another person. I didn't recognize the person looking back at me.

**A/N: Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I only own OCs. I hope that you enjoy this story. Enjoy. **

I had butterflies. I knew that I wanted to do this, but I didn't know if I really wanted to do this.

"Nervous?" a voice asked me and I turned around to see John standing behind me.

"Very." I admitted as I took a deep breath.

"You will be fine." he said as Cesaro walked up.

"I see you are already hitting on the new talent." Cesaro said to John.

"Shut it, baldy. He's my best friend and the reason I'm here." I shot to him before John could say anything. Cesaro looked shocked, but wisely chose not to say anything.

"We go out in a min." he said and I nodded.

"Thanks." John said with a chuckle. I nodded and hugged him. I knew that a lot of people had something against John. He hadn't exactly been a gentleman or nice to some of the new talent a few years ago. I knew he had his demons, but I owed John a lot.

"Anytime, Cena." I said and started off.

"Oh, Q, we are going out tonight to celebrate." he said and I smiled.

"Right." I said sarcastically and continued the way I saw Cesaro go.

I was almost there when I felt someone grab my arm. I whirled around to see Cesaro glaring down at me.

"You don't do that to me." he growled and I looked from him to his hand that was still firmly grasping my arm.

"Let me go." I said and he smirked.

"You need to learn a lesson as a newbie." he said and my training was about to kick in.

"And you need to get your hand off her." a voice said and we both were shocked to see three guys standing there.

"This isn't your concern, Dean." he said and I took that opportunity to get out of Cesaro's grasp. I twisted his arm behind him and shove him against the opposite wall.

"Don't touch me again." I said and pushed him into the wall a second time. He reached back to grab me, but the largest guy in the group stepped between us.

"Go, now." he warned him and Cesaro glared, but slinked off in the other direction.

"Are you ok?" the larger guy asked me.

"Yeah, thanks… it's my fault. I called him out in front of Cena." I admitted and they all smirked.

"It's never your fault if a guy is an asshole." he said and I smirked.

"Thanks again. I have to go out." I said and started to leave.

"No, I saw it… you aren't working with him." a voice said and we all looked up to see a larger guy with shaved blonde hair.

"Hey, Paul." Dean said and the rest nodded at him.

"Quinn, right?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Nice to meet you. I am changing your storyline. The fans want Shield to break up, so I am going to use you to plant that seed." he said and I nodded.

"Not to be rude, but who are you?" i asked him and they all laughed at me. I admit I didn't know the first thing about people in wrestling.

"I am Paul Levesque or Triple H. I am Stephanie's husband and COO of WWE." he said and I nodded. He was important.

"Nice to meet ya." I said and held out my hand. He smiled and shook it.

"Just get with these guys. I will have the writing dept get something for an emergency promo." he said and turned to leave.

"Thanks." I called after him. He waved it off and kept walking.

I turned back to the three guys and gave a small smiled.

"So… I'm Quinn, but my stage name is Harley." I said and they smirked.

"I'm Dean, this is Seth and Roman." he said and I smiled.

"Nice to meet you… I guess you didn't think helping me would get me stuck with you." I said and they laughed.

Paul POV

I went back to Stephanie's office and waited for her to get off the phone.

"I changed Quinn's storyline." I said and she got ready to shoot my a glare.

"Wait… Cesaro wasn't treating her right, so I put her with the Shield. I have the writers doing a promo to air tonight so we can get he idea planted." I said and she still looked skeptical.

"She's got good promos, Regal and Cena trained her, and she's not bad looking. She also reminds me of someone when we were younger." I said and I saw a small smirked. I knew she was getting into this idea.

"Fine." she said with a sigh.

"I just don't want this to get anymore screwed up… we are dealing with problems already." she said and I nodded. I gave her a small kiss and went off to see the writers. I had some of my own ideas for this storyline.

John POV

I was sitting in the back with Daniel, Nikki, and Brie when a different promo came on than what was planned. I watched as Roman was walking down the hallway when we bumped into Quinn. I was surprised to see her doing a promo with anyone from the Shield.

"I didn't know she was in that storyline." Brie said and I shrugged.

"Maybe there was a change." I said and Nikki never looked happy when I talked about Quinn.

"I wish the change would have been to unemployment." she quipped and Brie was shooting her a look.

"Nikki, just quit. She's my good friend. God knows I don't make fun of your precious 70 IQ friends." I shot back and I saw Daniel get up.

"Catch you in a few." he said and pulled Brie with him. I knew we were coming to this blow up, but I was hoping it wouldn't be tonight.

"What does that mean? I don't want to fuck my friends." she said and I was loosing my temper.

"Quinn is my best friend. We have helped each other through a lot. She's not going anywhere." I said and Nikki was getting more furious by the second.

"If you want me to stick around… she will be gone." she threatened.

"Leave." I said and she looked shocked.

"What?" she asked me. She was shocked that I had done that.

"Leave or deal with her. She's my best friend. I am not choosing you over her." I warned her and she sat there. I saw her lip start to pout and I sighed.

"Just be nice to her, Nikki. You might actually like her if you tried to get to know her." I said and she sighed.

"John…" she whined.

"No, Nikki… be nice or end this." I said with firmness.

"Fine." she said with defeat.

"Try to be nice?" I asked her and she gave a small nodded.

"Go get ready for tonight and I will go find her." I said and gave her a small kiss. She left and I sat out to find Quinn.

**A/N: Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I only own OCs. Thanks for the reviews!**

Quinn POV

I was walking back tot he diva's locker room when i bumped into John. He immediately hugged me, but I could tell that something wasn't right.

"That's awesome, but I thought you were with Cesaro?" he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, he turned out to be an ass and some guy name Paul changed it on the spot. I still have no idea what I'm really doing." I admitted and he laughed at me.

"I think you will have more fun in this one." he said and I nodded.

"Now, what's wrong with you? Little miss thing get pissed because I'm here?" I asked him and he just hook his head.

"You are too good at doing that." he said as we continued towards my locker room.

"I am, but what's going on?" I asked him again, knowing he was going to avoid the question for as long as possible.

"Fine, yes, I had to threaten to end it if she wasn't nice to you." he admitted and I felt two inches tall. I wanted John to be happy.

"J, you know not to do that." I said and he shook his head.

"I don't know anymore… look, we can talk about this later. Go get ready and we will go celebrate." he said as he lightly pushed me into the locker room.

Nattie and Brie were there to hug me. i still wasn't used to people liking me or having 'friends' this fast. I returned the hugs as they talked to me about my debut.

They kept talking as we got ready, walking to meet the guys, and to the car. I wasn't used to being around 'girly' girls so they were driving me a little crazy.

"Ready?" John asked us as Nikki stood beside him, staring daggers into me, and waiting to get into car.

"Yep." I said as I stared back at her. She looked away quickly when she realized I wasn't backing down.

Brie POV

Quinn rode with Daniel and I to the hotel. I knew that she or Nikki wouldn't make it there in one piece if she rode with John. I hated when my sister was like this… she really could be a bitch.

"Quinn, do you like it so far?" Daniel asked her and she nodded.

"It's a lot to get used to." she admitted and we both agreed with her.

"What did you do before this?" Daniel asked her.

"Private security." she said and we both nodded.

"Did you ever hurt anyone?" I asked her and she laughed a little.

"Something like that." she said as we pulled into the hotel.

"Are you already checked in?" Daniel asked her as we got out.

"Yeah, they told me to before I came to the arena tonight." she said.

"Good, follow us… we can go into the back." I said as she sent us a grateful smile.

We went to our rooms and I promised to come get her before we left. I kissed Daniel when we got into our room.

"Some one has a new friend…" he sang to me and I swatted at her.

"She's nice… I liked her when I met her at John's parties. I think Nikki is being a bitch about it." I said and Daniel shrugged.

"I mean, they have known each other for at least 10 years. I think if it was going to happen then it already would have." I said and Daniel laughed at me.

"Come on, we have to get ready." he said as he unzipped my dress. I shot him a look, but I didn't object.

John POV

We got to our room and Nikki was still in a pissy mood.

"This isn't fair!" she whined and I already knew what she was talking about. I didn't want to hear it.

"I'm staying somewhere else tonight." I said and picked up my bags before she could object. Quinn had told me what room she was in at the arena, so I went straight there. i knew that I could room with Randy, but i didn't want to hear him whine about his divorce. I just wasn't in the mood for whining tonight. I didn't really care.

I knocked and she opened the door. She didn't say a word as she moved to one side to let me in. I put my stuff next to hers and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Anytime… I'm just beginning to pay up for what you have done for me." she said and I smirked. It was true we were still saving each other after that night when I met her.

"Did that scar ever go away?" I asked her and she laughed.

"No… i just shake my head when I see it… big bad wrestler couldn't take care of himself." she said and I laughed. I knew that it was true. I would have been dead if she wasn't there on a side job.

"You know…" I was saying when someone knocked on the door. She opened it to find Brie and Daniel. Daniel shot me look and I rolled my eyes. We had become friends since we were with the twins.

"John, I didn't know you were going to get her. Oops." Brie said and Quinn waved it off.

"He's just excited to go out and do something." Quinn said as she covered.

"Where is Nikki?" Brie asked me and I raised an eyebrow.

"Right, I'll go get her." she said and walked off.

"That's going to be an interesting conversation." Daniel said and we both nodded. I could only imagine what was about to happen and it wasn't Quinn I was even worried about. I just hoped that Nikki wasn't stupid enough to do anything.

**A/N: Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I only own OCs. Thanks for the reviews!**

Brie POV

I knocked on Nikki's door and she opened it a few minutes later. She had changed and seemed ready. I wasn't an idiot. I knew that she and John had been in a fight. I didn't see his stuff in the room.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"Yep." she said and grabbed her wristlet.

"Why didn't you walk with John?" I asked her and she shot me a look.

"Not an idiot, Nikki." I said and she stopped me.

"I don't like that bitch. I want her to go away and as my sister you have to help me." she said and I shook my head.

"Nope, sorry. I don't mind her,and she's John's friend. I am pretty sure he's going to choose her." I said and her eyes got big. I was ready for the blow up.

"You are my sister!" she whined.

"And you have to grow up." I insisted. Nikki and I had always had different ways of dealing with things. She was great at blackmail and avoidance.

"Brie!" she was whining.

"No, I love you, but you need to be nice to her. She hasn't doing anything wrong and you are being a jealous bitch." I said and I knew it was being mean, but she needed to hear it.

"Fine." she snapped and stomped in the direction of the exit. I sighed and followed her. I really hoped that Quinn was as tough as she seemed.

Quinn POV

We got to some club that they had all been to and went inside. I recognized a lot of other wrestlers there. I didn't know any of their names, but I knew faces. I also recognized some of the entitlement. I hoped I never become like them; I didn't even know if I wanted to be one of them right now.

"Come on, we need drinks." Brie said and pulled me with her. I followed her as we walked to the bar. I noticed people looking at her, and realized she wasn't wearing a lot.

"You look nice." a voice said in my ear after we ordered. I did everything not to shove the person away for being way to close to me; i managed to smile as I looked at them. I recognized it as one of the guys I was in the group with.

"Dean, right?" I asked him and he smiled.

"Yes, and you do look nice." he said and I smiled. I usually didn't dress like this. I the only diva not wearing a dress or skirt. I was in jeans, boots, and a low cut tank top. I did a quick assessment of him and he was in jeans, a nice button up with sleeves rolled up, and some boots on. I could smell a faint cigarette smell mixed with cologne. The stubble fit his look and he wasn't bad looking. He reminded me of John's friend Phil.

"Thank you." I answered as someone pushed the drink into my hand. I smiled at Brie and took it.

We walked over to a booth where the other guys from my group, John, and Nikki were waiting. Daniel had pulled Brie to the dance floor while I took her drink to the table. I sat them down and was pulled onto the bench by Seth. I still wasn't used to people touching me. I didn't really like it.

"To Quinn's first night." John said as they cheered for me. I felt slightly embarrassed.

"Thank you." I said and they were all smiling and friendly. I knew that I was going to have to try harder to be nicer and not so closed off.

"And for being in the most badass group ever!" Seth added as we all laughed at him.

"Yes!" Roman seconded.

"Now, let's dance." Dean said and pulled me with him. I pulled away a little as we walked and he shot me a glance over his shoulder.

"Sorry, not used to this." I said to cover for it.

"It's fine." he said and waved it off.

Nikki POV

We had been there for awhile and I was bored. I was tired of everyone looking at Quinn. I didn't care. I saw her walking back over and I stood up. I was going to do something about this and no one was around, so it was the perfect time.

I blocked her from sitting down and she looked at me. I was the same height as her in my heels. She wasn't going to intimidate me.

"You don't belong here." I said and she shrugged.

"Maybe not, but I am willing to try it for awhile." she said and blew me off.

"So leave, and stop hitting on our men." I said and she raised an eyebrow at my statement.

"Your men?" she asked me and I nodded.

"John is mine and you can't have him. I do not have to be nice to you!" I said and she started laughing.

"I don't expect you to… and as for John, he's a big boy maybe he's just tired of fucking your loose pussy." she said and I was pissed. My fist immediately clinched.

"You don't want to hit me." she warned me.

"No, I don't. I am." I said and swung at her.

John POV

I was walking back across the dance floor when I saw Nikki and Quinn talking. I knew that something bad was going to happen. I grabbed Roman and had him come with me.

"Who are we more worried about?" he asked me as a few followed us when they saw Nikki and Quinn.

"Nikki." I answered, because I knew what Quinn could do.

We were almost there when Nikki swung at Quinn."

"Fuck!" I said and sprinted over there.

I didn't make it in time. Nikki had swung at Quinn. Quinn easily dodged it and grabbed Nikki. She threw her face down into the table as Nikki screamed. Quinn let her go and stepped back. Nikki flung off her heels and ran at Quinn. Quinn grabbed her and slammed her into the booth. I knew I had to stop Quinn; she would really hurt Nikki. Nikki managed to get up and come at Quinn again. Quinn avoided her again, but Nikki caught Quinn with an elbow on the way. I saw anger flash over Quinn and that was it. Quinn grabbed Nikki's arm and wretched her shoulder out of place. Nikki let out a horrible wail and Seth grabbed Quinn.

"NO!" I yelled as she reacted and punched him right in the face. She was ready for anyone.

"Quinn, this isn't a fight!" I yelled and she looked at me. A huge group had formed around us and everyone was waiting to see if I could calm her down.

"Calm down." I said and Dean took a step forward. She turned to face him and he put his hands up in defense.

"Come on, you need to get out of here before someone calls the cops." he said and it seemed to snap her out of it. She looked down at a whimpering Nikki and back at me.

"Come on." Dean said and she nodded.

Brie walked over and handed her the wristlet she brought.

"I'm sorry." Quinn said to Nikki and Brie waved it off.

"She needed it. We will take you back." Brie said as she and Daniel pulled her out of the club. I wasn't surprised to see Brie leave Nikki. She had been pissing everyone off lately.

I pulled Nikki up and out of the car. She was whimpering and crying as I started up the car.

"She hurt me." She said and I sighed. She always insisting on playing the victim.

"You fucking started it." I snapped at her and she looked surprised at my outburst.

"John…" she was saying, but I cut her off.

"No! You couldn't keep your mouth shut and got what you deserved. I am going to take you the hospital tonight and after tonight we are done. You couldn't even do what I asked." I said and I saw tears spill over her eyes. I didn't care.

Quinn POV

The car ride was silent at first.

"Alright, I have to say it. Thank you." Brie said and I looked at her shock.

"What?" I asked her almost speechless.

"She's been a bitch since she started dating John. She deserved it." she said and I was still surprised to hear it. Brie was her sister.

"Um, you're welcome?" I answered.

"Plus, you made it where no one is going to mess with you." Dean added since he had ridden back with us.

"Thanks." I answered with a small laugh.

We got back and Daniel took Nikki to their room.

"How's your hand?" Dean asked me and I hadn't even thought about it.

"Um… oh, swollen." I said after looking at it. He laughed an nodded.

"Come on, I will help you." he said and lead me to his room. I couldn't believe I had already been in a fight… what a great start to the WWE.

**A/N: Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I only own OCs. Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the short chapter. **

Quinn POV

I went with Dean to his room; I wasn't really sure what was going to happen. I didn't really trust anyone. I wasn't sure how to act around him, and I didn't know what to expect. I knew that I had to stop being so closed off and readjust to a normal life, but it was still hard. He opened the door and let me into the room.

"I will get some ice. You want to sit on the balcony?" he asked me. I nodded and walked out there. The city looked pretty from this height. I knew I needed to start enjoying life more. I was sitting in the chair when he walked back outside. He carefully put the homemade ice pack on my hand. I gave him a small smile as he sat down.

"Thank you." I said and he smiled at me.

"You're welcome. I'm impressed by how you handled yourself tonight." he said and I couldn't help but smile.

"I guess it was impressive." I said and he laughed.

"You are too modest." he said and I shrugged. I didn't really know how to be anymore.

"What did you do before this?" he asked me. I felt a twinge of panic shoot through me. I really wasn't sure how to answer it.

"Private security." I managed to say and he nodded.

"That's different." he said and I nodded. I finally released the breath I was holding because it meant that he didn't question it.

"Is that how you met John?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I was working a second job to make some quick money when WWE came into DC. I was working the door when a fan rushed John. I pushed him inside when the fan slashed at me." I said and he nodded.

"Wow, that's intense." he said and I nodded. I was thinking it was tame, but that's just my thinking.

"Yeah, he thanked me and stayed around while I had to get stitches in my arm." I said and showed him the small scar on my forearm from where it happened.

We were talking when John called and asked if I was in the room. I realized I hadn't given him a key and told him I would meet him there.

"Thanks for helping me." I said as we walked out of Dean's room. He nodded when someone walked up to us. I turned to see Seth and he looked awful. I had really hit him hard.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I said and he was smirked.

"No worries, I didn't realize you hit that hard." he said and I nodded.

"Let me make it up to you… or something." I said and nodded.

"How about lunch tomorrow?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Sure." I said and I swear I saw Dean glare at Seth after I agreed.

John POV

I was walking to the door when I saw Quinn and Dean walk up to it.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked her and she nodded.

"See ya tomorrow." she said to Dean. He leaned in for a hug and she accepted it. I was shocked to see that.

We walked into the room and threw our stuff down.

"How's Nikki?" she asked me.

"A pain in the ass." I said and she laughed.

"I'm sorry I got into a fight." she said and I waved it off.

"She deserved it. Brie, Daniel, and I all warned her." I said and she nodded.

"So, did I ruin what you two had?" she asked me and it was my turn to laugh.

"Hell no. It was going downhill anyways. I couldn't take her jealousy." I said and she nodded.

"You ok?" she asked me and I sighed.

"I guess… I just wanted everything to be better for you working here. I didn't want you to have to deal with my drama." I said and she smacked me up the backside of the head.

"Shut up, Cena." she said and I laughed. She was always the person who brought me back to reality, or at least let me know where I needed to be.

We talked until 3 am before finally going to bed. We didn't have to do anything until tomorrow afternoon.

**A/N: Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I only own OCs. Thanks for the reviews!**

Quinn POV

I was getting out of the shower when John stuck his head in the bathroom. I didn't mind because I had a towel wrapped around me, and John had already seen everything. We tried to go down that road and after getting undressed both agreed that we were too good of friends to ruin it with meaningless sex.

"Seth just called the room… he's coming by at 11." he said and I nodded. We had gotten up around 10, so I knew that I had to hurry up and get ready. I pulled on jeans, a Yankees jersey, and some sneakers. I didn't dress up for anyone, and I knew this was just lunch.

"I'm surprised that you agreed to go." John said and I shrugged.

"I have to try and adjust to a normal life." I said and he nodded.

"Wait, you normal?" he asked me and I threw a pillow at him. He was chuckling at me when someone knocked on the door. I grabbed my bag when he opened it to find Seth on the other side.

"Ready?" he asked me when I appeared behind John. I nodded and john waved bye as we walked out into the hallway.

"You look a little better." I told him, but in honesty the bruise looked a lot worse.

"Thanks." he said with a chuckle.

We made our way out of the hotel and he lead me to his rental car. I was surprised when he opened the car door for me. I smiled at him as he did it; I wasn't really sure how to act. I hadn't had a guy be this nice to me since I was dating my ex and that was at least 7 years ago. I watched as he jogged around the car and slid into the drivers seat.

"Any place you want to go?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"You pick." I said and he nodded.

We made small talk as we drove to where Seth had chosen. He picked a cute little Mexican restaurant; I was glad because I liked Mexican.

"I hope you like it." he said and I nodded.

"I do." I said and he gave a small smile. I could tell that he was a little nervous. We were sat and I could tell that people were trying not to stare. He looked a little uncomfortable. I remember seeing a hat in the backseat of his car.

"Can I see your keys? I lost my phone. I wanted to see if I left it in the car." I said and he nodded.

"What do you want to drink?" he asked me.

"Surprise me." I said and jogged outside. I grabbed the hat and ran back inside. I handed him the keys and hat. He smiled when he took it.

"Your phone is on the table." he said and I shrugged as I sat back down.

"Thank you." he said and I nodded.

"I have been in your shoes." I said and he looked down.

"Really? I figured they would be too big for you." he said and I laughed.

"I had to wear 5 pairs of socks, but it eventually worked." I said and he shook his head.

Seth POV

Lunch went great. Quinn was really fun to talk to and she seemed down to earth. We talked about everything, but she wouldn't really open up about herself. I just hoped it was because she was shy.

I drove us to the next city for our house show. It was an hour away. We played name that tune and caught up to Cena. He raced us to the arena; we won.

"Thanks, John." she said when he handed her a bag. He nodded, but eyed me as we walked inside. I knew they were close, but I hoped he didn't try to bully me about this. I knew he would be a good ally, but not as an ass.

"See ya in a min." she said as she walked with John. I nodded and headed towards the Shield changing room.

"Hey, how was lunch?" Roman asked me and Dean perked up when he heard him mention something about Quinn.

"Good, she's fun to talk to." I said and they nodded.

"How's the face?" Dean asked me and I pulled my hat up. They both winced and I sighed. I knew that it looked back.

"Well, good news… You're still ugly." Dean said and I threw the hat at him as Roman fell over laughing.

John POV

I walked with Quinn to my changing room.

"So…?" I asked her once we were inside. SHe shrugged and sat down.

"He was nice?" she answered and I laughed as she looked for a better answer to my question.

"Come on, Q." I said and she fell over on the couch.

"Fine… he was nice. I had fun, but I have no clue what to do." she finally admitted as I sat on her.

"You're heavy!" she said and I feigned hurt as she hit my with a cushion from the couch.

"Oh, it's on!" I said as we started an all out cushion war. We were fighting when we door opened. She dropped the cushion and looked at the door. I had already thrown it and it hit her square in the face.

"Glad I didn't interrupt anything important." Randy said as he walked in.

"Nope." I said as Quinn lobbed a cushion back at me. I ducked and stuck my tongue out at her.

"It's coming later." she said and I nodded, but knew that she was well trained. I didn't stand a chance with her element of surprise.

"What's up?" she asked Randy as he hugged her.

"I came to get the truth." he said and I shared a look with Quinn.

"Yes?" she asked him. I was at a loss about what he was talking about.

"Did you really beat the shit out of Nikki?" he asked us and I started laughing.

"Yep." she said as she put the cushions back on the couch. He held up his hand and they high fived. I shook my head and sat down.

"Now, which one of the SHIELD guys are you doing?" he asked her and she smacked him with the last cushion before putting it onto the couch.

"Hey, it's a fair question!" he defended himself.

We were talking when Daniel and Brie joined us. We were watching ESPN while the girls were catching up. I was glad that I could still be friends with them after I broke it off with Nikki.

Quinn POV

I hung out with them until I had to go to the other changing room. I wasn't wrestling tonight. i just had to walk out with them. I was on my way when someone pulled me into a side hallway. I didn't know who it was, but they were about to be in pain.

**A/N: Who is it? Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I only own OCs. Thanks for the reviews!**

Roman POV

I was walking down the hall when I heard someone yelling at someone else. I knew it wasn't my business, but it sounded pretty bad.

"Thanks to you I don't even get a real storyline now." the person hissed at whomever they were mad at. I walked closer and realized it was Caesaro; this couldn't be good. I knew that only one person had ruined his chances lately. I listened as I walked closer to find Quinn pressed up against the wall and Caesaro screaming at her. I didn't like this; it wasn't how she was supposed to be treated.

I walked up and snatched him off her. I heard her take a deep breath as I slammed him into the opposite wall.

"Leave." I snarled at him and he groaned, but wisely chose to walk away. I turned back to see her leaning over propped up against the wall. I put my hand on her shoulder and she immediately grabbed my wrist. I didn't realize how fast she was until I was face to face with her and she wasn't happy.

"It's me." I said and she was breathing heavy.

"Sorry." she mumbled and let me go. I saw a hand print around her throat. I didn't realize he had grabbed her like that.

"You ok?" I asked her and she nodded, but seemed very guarded.

"Come on, let's go to the changing room." I said and she sighed. She pushed some of her reddish brown hair from her eyes and looked around. She seemed very off.

"Give me a minute?" she asked me and I nodded, but didn't move.

"I will be there in a second." she said and I smirked.

"Nope, nice try." I said and she sighed.

"I already have John over being like this." she said with a small smile. I nodded and helped her stand up.

"Thanks for the help." she finally said and I smiled at her.

"No problem, you don't deserve that." I said and she sighed.

We started walking towards the room and I saw that she had her hand over her throat. She was probably embarrassed to have to explain what happened. I pulled my hoodie off and handed it to her. She looked at it for a second before slipping it on; it was massive on her.

"It's just your size." I said and she let out a small laugh.

"Thank you." she said and I nodded.

"Are you this nice to your girlfriend? Or just to girls in distress?" she asked me and I felt a sad smile grace my lips.

"I don't have a girlfriend; she left me. I learned it from dealing with my little girl." I said and she looked surprised, but smiled.

"I didn't know that, but it makes sense because you are the most mature." she said and I laughed.

"Thank you; she's 4." I said and she smiled in return.

"That's awesome." she said as we reached the door. She reached for the doorknob, but I stopped her.

"I won't say anything unless you need me to, but if it happens again… no promises." I said and she nodded. I opened the door and she let me in.

"About time." Seth said and she shrugged.

"Got lost." she mumbled and I nodded.

"I found her wandering around." I said and she threw me a grateful smile.

Quinn POV

I managed to get to make up and have the bruises covered up. I was walking to gorilla position when Dean found me.

"You ok?" he asked me.

"Yeah, why?" I asked him.

"You seem zoned out." he said and I nodded.

"Not used to all this still." I said and hoped that he bought that; I knew it if was John I would have been busted in that lie.

"It takes time, but that's what we are all here to help you with." he said and I nodded. I wasn't used to people wanting to help or even acting like they care. I still had to get used to that.

"Thanks." I said with a genuine smile; it had been a long time since I had a real smile. I had gotten good at faking those as well.

"You look good." a voice said and I turned to see Seth and Roman standing there; Roman looked at my neck before we made eye contact. He smacked Seth and shook his head.

"Thank you." I said as we all started to the curtain.

The rush you get when you walk out is so different from anything else. We would go through the aisles when we were doing taping or live shows, but tonight we walked through the curtains. The crowd was hot, but not as much as some nights. I honestly had to wonder how long all this would really last; I knew that fans could be fickle.

I walked around the outside of the ring, got the fans into it, and glared at my opponents as the match ensued. Seth and Dean were tagging in as Roman stood outside with me. We weren't supposed to be in tonight. I was watching when one of the guys there were wrestling botched a move. He took out Dean and Seth. They had to keep the match going so the other one came at us. Roman stopped him, but someone came out of the crowd. I had no clue what was going on, but I reacted. I knew the person was Sheamus. I had met him at parties before. He went to grab Roman, but I stepped in his way. The crowd was going crazy and I had no idea what to do. I knew that I wasn't with the good guys and Sheamus was; I also knew that we were supposed to win tonight.

"Move." he said and I shook my head no as I heard someone slam into the barrier right behind me. I was having a starring contest with Sheamus when someone grabbed me from behind. I kicked up out of instinct and flipped over them. I kicked them into Sheamus and felt someone else grab my arm. I jerked away and say Dean pulling me to where they were standing. I saw something flash across his face, but by the time I realized what it was; it was too late. The pain wasn't horrible, but it was shocking. I had just gotten smacked across the face; I was enraged, but a black mass flew in front of me before I could react. Roman was on one of the guys and beating the crap out of him. I realized in that moment that everyone had gone completely off script. I looked at Dean and Seth as I held my cheek; it really fucking hurt.

The refs were running out to separate everyone because the ref had lost control. I was standing beside the ring holding my face while the guys were trading blows all around me. I felt someone touch my arm and it was a different ref.

"Come on, you need to get that looked at." he said and tugged on me. I was pulled up the ramp by the ref; I looked back to see Seth take a low blow from some blonde guy. I really needed to learn names, but that pissed me off. I pulled away from the ref and ran back down there. I shoulder tackled the guy in the ring post and the crowd reacted wildly. I rolled off the guy to see him curl up in a ball. Seth was on the ground with the refs next to him. Dean and Roman were being held back, but everyone stopped when they saw me tackle him.

"Come on." I said to them. I leaned down and managed to pull Seth up. He was in pain, but he was able to walk. We all started up the ramp slowly with everyone else checking on the guy I had taken down. We walked back with cheers ringing in our ears. The medics were waiting for us; Seth was taken immediately.

"That was out of control!" Paul yelled from where he was standing, but Stephanie was smirking.

"It was great, but be careful." she said and I nodded.

"Q!" a voice rang out and I knew it was John. I turned to see him marching up to me.

"You are insane!" he said in a half serious and half awed tone.

"She's great." Roman said as he nudged me when he walked by. Dean handed me an ice pack and followed Rome.

"Come on, crazy." John said as we started to the medics. I had a pain in my face and my arm. I looked down and realized I was bleeding; I guess I got it from the ring post.

"So… you and Roman?" he asked me once I was sitting on the medic table. I threw the ice pack at him and winced from the pain in my arm.

"Where the hell did you get that from?" I asked him.

"The way he looked at you." he said and I sighed.

"Like I was crazy for shoulder tackling who ever it was?" I asked him sarcastically.

"The guy you shoulder tackled is Zack Ryder and I'm fine by the way." a person said and it was indeed the guy I had tackled.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"I'm impressed… it's nice to meet you…?" he said.

"Quinn." I said and stuck out my hand. He shook it and flashed me a smile.

"Nice job… you ok?" he asked me and motioned to my arm that was dripping blood.

"Tis but a scratch." I said and he laughed.

John POV

Quinn was finally released from medic and walked back with me to gorilla position. I had to go out and fight next.

"That's your girlfriend?" Bray asked me and I chuckled.

"No, just an old friend." I said as I saw Brie walk up and sit with her.

"She's different." he said and I nodded. She was definitely different and after tonight she was going to be known by the fans.

**A/N: Who should Quinn date? Please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I only own OCs. Thanks for the reviews &amp; feedback. I really appreciate it. **

Quinn POV

I woke up the next morning to a bad pain in my arm. I groaned and looked at it. I realized it had bled through the bandage over night. I sighed and got up; I winced when I pushed my self off the bed and felt fresh blood drip down my arm. I didn't realize how bad the cut had been. I jumped into the shower and cussed every time the water got near it. I had stitches, so I couldn't submerge it in water. I got out and looked at it in the mirror. I had a nasty blackish-blue spot with the cut in the middle. I knew it was going to be another scar; it just added to my collection. I also had a bruise around my neck and shoulder. I knew that wasn't from the match, but at least I wouldn't have to explain it. I changed into a tank top, jeans, and boots. I knew that I was riding with John to the next city; I wish he would opt to take his bus sometimes.

"Ready?" a voice asked me as they walked up and I turned to look at John.

"Damn!" he said as he spotted my unnaturally colored arm.

"Thanks, nice to see you too." I said and he shook his head.

"Come on." he said as I pulled my hoodie on. I didn't want to deal with anyone else's reactions.

"Quinn!" a voice said as we were walking to the car. John and I both turned to see Seth walking up to me.

"You want to ride with us?" he asked me and I gave him the best smile I could muster at that moment.

"Thanks, but John needs a driving buddy. He will end up who knows where without me." I said and John rolled his eyes.

"Next time?" Seth asked me and I nodded.

"But, then I own't know where I'm going." John whined and I smirked.

"You have a bus, use it." I said as Seth walked away laughing.

We got into the car and I took the first leg of the drive. I figured John would go to sleep and I could be left in my thoughts.

Roman POV

We checked into the hotel and went straight to the arena that night. I was glad that I didn't have to wrestle, but I did have a Make-a-Wish meeting. I wanted to leave early that night and have some 'me' time. I had fun meeting with the kids and their families. I knew that if someone took the time to wish to meet me then I needed to be there for them.

I got done and went to the changing room to tell them I was leaving. I passed the catering area and saw John, Quinn, and Brie sitting together. I knew that Daniel was doing promos since he was back, but not getting into the ring yet.

"Hey"! Brie said and Quinn shot me a small smile.

"What's up?" I asked them as I sat beside Brie.

"We are trying to figure out what Quinn can do tonight. You all don't wrestle." Brie said and I nodded.

"I can figure something out." she mumbled.

"I am heading back to the hotel… you want a ride?" I asked her and she nodded.

"That would be nice." she said and John nodded. I knew that he was her best friend, but sometimes it seems like he wanted to think for her.

"Let me grab my stuff." she said and stood up. I saw the bruise on her shoulder and neck; she noticed and quickly zipped her hoodie up further.

"I will help you." Brie said and they walked away.

"Just ask her out." John said and I was surprised at that comment.

"What?" I asked him very surprised to hear that.

"Go for it." he said as Randy called for him and he left the table. I was sitting there surprised and wasn't really sure how to react.

"Ready?" a voice said and pulled me out of my thoughts. I found Quinn, with a bag, looking at me with tired eyes.

"Sure." I said and took her bag from her; she protested, but couldn't fight back when I held it over my head. We stopped by and got my stuff from Dean's changing room. He didn't seem happy that she was going with me. I knew that he liked her, but if he wasn't going to say anything then that was his fault.

John POV

I was walking with Randy when Nikki stopped in our path. She was still in a sling after her encounter with Quinn.

"Can we talk?" she asked me. Randy shot me a look, but walked ahead. He turned back and mouthed 'have fun'. I sighed and looked down at her.

"I miss you." she said and I nodded.

"I miss you too, but I can't do it right now." I said as I saw her eyes start to water. I was sad to say that it had no effect on me anymore. I was over Nikki; I just had to make her get over me now.

"You have already moved on to Quinn, haven't you?" she asked me in a harsh tone.

"Um, no." I said. I had been waiting on the accusations.

"I knew it! You just wanted me out of the way so you could get to her." she said and I sighed. I was losing my patience.

"No! I have known her a lot longer than you… if I wanted her I would of had her already!" I said and she was getting angry at me. She didn't believe me and it was getting to be annoying.

"Whatever, John! I know that she is a slut and I will make sure everyone knows it." she hissed at me.

"You know, I would have thought that you would have learned not to mess with her, but you are the dumb one." I said and she was shocked that I had said that.

"Now, I am a real wrestler so I need to go do my job." I said and pushed past her.

"I will ruin your career and hers!" she threatened me.

"Nikki, shut up and go away!" I yelled back. I saw that everyone in the vicinity had stopped and stared. I ran my hand over my face and walked away. I knew I had to tell Stephanie about this. I had already dealt with it from other divas, but Nikki could be crazy. I wasn't worried about Quinn, but I didn't want her to have to deal with it.

Roman POV

We were driving through Austin and going through slow traffic. I looked over and noticed that Quinn looked pale. I saw her hoodie had a dark spot on the sleeve and she was shivering.

"Quinn?" I asked her and she looked at me with painful eyes.

"You need to take off your hoodie. You have held through your bandage." I said and she looked down. She sighed and took her hoodie off. I was amazed at how bad her arm looked.

"You have lost quit a bit of blood." I said and she shrugged. I knew that she was feeling the blood loss.

We got the hotel not long after and I rushed her inside. I was glad that she and John had already checked in. I took her to her room and ordered her into the bathroom. I was sort of surprised that she didn't argue. I grabbed the first aid kit I had gotten from the front desk and a towel. I pulled the bandage off; it looked bad. She only hissed a few times when I was wiping it off. I careful put a new bandage over it with some ointment.

"Thank you." she mumbled and I gave her a small smile.

"I like your tattoo." I said and she looked at me confused. She looked in the mirror and saw that her tattoo on her shoulder was showing.

"Thanks." she said and I nodded. I wasn't surprised that she had them, but I never expected her to have wings on her back.

"Come on, you need food." I said and she shook her head no.

"I'm good." she said and I sighed.

"Nope, that's my fee for fixing your wound." I said and was rewarded with a small laugh from her; she had an amazing smile.

"Fine, but you're picking." she said and I nodded. I knew the perfect place. I shouldn't be glad that she was hurt, but it meant I got to spend time with her.

**A/N: Will Nikki come through on her threat? Please review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I only own OCs. Thanks for the reviews &amp; feedback. I really appreciate it. **

Roman POV

We left the hotel and we to a small pub near the hotel. I remember coming here when I was traveling with family who used to wrestle. It almost felt like tradition to come back, but now it was with Quinn.

"This is nice." she said as we scooted into a corner booth and I looked up to see ESPN on; she was watching the TV.

"Yeah, I have come here with my family." I said and she nodded.

"Do they travel with you?" she asked me and I chuckled.

"My entire family had been with the WWE company for a long time. My cousin is The Rock." I said and she nodded.

"I actually know who that is... sorry for not really knowing anything about the business." she admitted and I waved it off.

"Don't be... it's nice to have someone come in that isn't trying to be a clone of someone else." I said and she nodded, but smiled at me.

We ordered and she checked her phone.

"Dean hurt his shoulder tonight." she said and I nodded.

"It's part of the business." I said and she smirked.

"I guess so... still seems safer than what I used to do." she said and I saw an slight twinge of anxiety flash across her face.

"Do you mind me asking what you used to do?" I asked her.

"Private security." she said and I nodded at the vague answer.

"I don't believe you." I said and she smirked as she looked at the table.

"You're right... I was with the CIA." she said and finally make eye contact with me. I didn't know if she was being serious or not.

"Seriously?" I asked her and she nodded. I realized that she was being absolutely serious.

"That's pretty awesome." I said and she chuckled.

"Yeah, and I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone." she said and I nodded.

"On one condition..." I said and she raised an eyebrow.

"What were you?" I asked her and she was drawing lines on the table.

"I was on a task force that dealt with border issues." she said and I nodded.

"Very cool and I promise that your secret is safe with me." I said and she gave a real smile.

"Thank you, now... how old is your daughter?" she asked me and I smiled at the mention of her.

"5." I said and she nodded.

"Very cool." she said and I liked her reaction. I pulled out my phone and showed her a picture.

"What's her name?" she asked me.

"Jojo." I said and she smiled at me.

"She looks just like you." she said and I shrugged.

"Thanks... she still looks a lot like my ex." I said with a sadness that I felt.

Quinn POV

I was talking to Roman about his daughter and his ex. I didn't expect the conversation to ever go here; I wasn't really sure what to say.

"Sorry." I said because I wasn't really sure what to say.

"It's for the best." he said and I could relate to that.

"How long were you married?" I asked him and he shook his head quickly.

"Just together; never been married." he said and looked at me.

"You?" he asked me.

"Never had the time; I haven't even dated anyone for years." I admitted and felt slightly foolish for admitting it.

"I am sure you can find someone in the WWE." he said and I shrugged. I was slightly relieved when the food came because I wasn't really sure how to respond to that last statement.

Dean POV

I was coming back from the ER with Seth. I was walking in when I heard familiar voices behind me. Roman and Quinn were walking into the hotel. She spotted us and smiled at me.

"How you feeling?" I asked her.

"Better than you... are you ok?" she asked me.

"It's pulled, but it didn't dislocate. I also severely pulled a few muscles around it." I said and she made a bad face.

"Seth, you want to grab a drink?" Bray asked as he walked up with a few people.

"I can't." Seth said and motioned to me.

"Just go. Thanks for the ride back." I said and Seth looked conflicted.

"I will take him upstairs." Quinn said and Seth handed over my stuff before starting to walk away.

"Rome?" he asked him and Roman looked at Quinn.

"Go on, thanks for tonight." she said and he smiled, before walking over to them.

"You can go to." I said and she shook her head no.

"Nope, come on crippled." she said and I smirked at her.

We got up to my room and she let me inside. She put my stuff down and I sat on the sofa.

"Thanks." I said and she nodded.

"You want anything?" she asked me and I sighed. I wanted a drink.

"Nah, I can grab food from room service.

"What do you want and I will order it for you." she said. I picked something out and she called it in for me.

"I can stay or go; it's up to you." she said.

"Would you mind staying?" I asked her; I didn't feel like sitting by myself.

"Sure." she said and sat down as I turned on TV.

"You have fun with Roman?" I asked her and she nodded with a shrug.

"It was fun; we just went to eat." she said and I nodded as she took off her jacket. I saw the large bandage on her arm.

"I didn't realize it was that bad." I said and motioned towards her arm.

"Yeah, it's pretty bad... I didn't realize it until this morning." she said. I knew something about bad injuries; I wasn't happy that I was injured again.

Quinn POV

I walked into my room around 3 am. I had hung out with Dean until he couldn't stay awake anymore. I didn't have any desire to try and sleep; the nightmares were still horrible. I just wanted the sun to come up and start another day... Well, I thought I wanted to start the next day.

**A/N: Please review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I only own OCs. Thanks for the reviews &amp; feedback. **

John POV

I woke up to someone knocking on my door. I opened it and already knew who it was; it was Quinn.

"Nightmare?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Come on." I said and she followed me inside.

"I'm glad you didn't try to get any tonight." she said and I smirked.

"Who says I didn't kick them out already." I said and she sat on the side of the bed as I laid down.

"Man whore." she said.

"And good at it." I said with a chuckled.

She laid down and cuddled to me. I had found out about her nightmare when she had to crash at my place one night. They are violent and scary. I don't know why, but we have a calming presence on each other. I was just grateful to have a friend like her.

We got up a few hours later and headed to the airport. We were flying to Australia for some shows. A lot of the other talents were flying tonight after the show, but since I wasn't fighting and the Shield had injuries we weren't required to be there. We arrived, checked in, and went to wait in the lounge. I had upgraded both our tickets from business to first class; it was a long ass flight.

Quinn POV

We had been on the plane for a little while and I just wanted sleep. I was scared to sleep since I knew my nightmares were terrors instead of bad dreams you could shake off. I felt John put my hand on my arm and knew that was his way of comforting me. I finally fell asleep and woke up when the place was descending.

"Thanks." I told him as we were going to get our bags.

"Whatever." he mumbled and refused to take credit for helping me. He could be a cocky SOB, but he was humble to me and that's what mattered.

I watched as we took a car into Melbourne. I was amazed at how pretty the city was; I had never been to Australia.

"We are going to walk around the city after we check in." John said and I nodded in agreement. I was excited to be there.

Roman POV

We all arrived in Melbourne around 3 that afternoon and I was dead tired. I just wanted to go to sleep. We checked into our room and headed to the elevator. I was going to get onto it when Quinn came walking out.

"Hey! I didn't know you all were here yet." she said and I nodded.

"Just got here… what are you doing?" I asked her.

"Going to walk around. You want to meet for dinner tonight?" she asked me and I nodded; it was the first good thing I had heard since I had been cramped on the airplane with Seth talking nonstop.

"Great, I will meet you in the lobby 7?" she asked me and I nodded again. I watched her walk outside as the elevator door closed. I just wanted sleep.

Quinn found me in the lobby at 7. I tried to hide my disappointment when I saw she was with Dean, Nattie, John, Randy, Brie, and Daniel.

"Get enough sleep?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Where are we heading?" I asked them and everyone started to make suggestions.

"There is a good fish place about 2 blocks away." Randy said; we all agreed on that. They had all been here before, so we relied on their suggestions.

I was walking beside Quinn when I took her hand. I knew that it was a little forward, but I couldn't help it. I just had to hope that she didn't slam me tot aground for touching her. She looked down at our hands and kept on walking; it was progress.

Brie POV

I turned to see where everyone was and I spotted Quinn and Roman holding hands. I was excited!

"Look." I said to Daniel and he turned to see it. He smiled and kept walking.

"Don't embarrass them." he warned me and I nodded.

We got to the place and ordered food.

"I'm going to the bathroom, come on." I said to Quinn. She walked with me and I hugged her as soon as we walked inside. She was taken back, but returned the hug.

"I saw you and Roman." I said and she blushed a little.

"How long?" I asked her.

"I don't know… he just took my hand tonight." she said and I was so happy for her.

"I think it's great." I said and she smiled. She was starting to open up more, but didn't really seem comfortable some times.

We went back and the food came a few minutes later. I couldn't help but smile when Roman would sneak looks at Quinn or help her in some way. They were so cute together. I just didn't know how a few other people would take this.

Quinn POV

We got done eating and they all wanted to go out to a local pub. I wasn't much into that scene so I opted to go back to the hotel. I had seen a cute park on the way here, so I was going to stop there.

"I'm going back with Quinn." Roman said and they all nodded.

"So… was your hand just cold?" I asked him and he blushed.

"Maybe, or maybe I wanted to hold your hand." he said and I nodded as we came up to the park. I walked over and sat beside the fountain. He joined me and looked at me.

"Do you mind if I hold your hand?" he asked me and I looked at him.

"Roman, I don't know…" I was saying when he sighed.

"No, I haven't dated anyone in years…I'm not exactly warm and friendly, and don't really know how to do it." I admitted. He smirked and shook his head.

"And, that's why I want to date you. I want to get to know you. I am impressed by everything I have seen from you… so can I get to know you?" he asked me.

"Yeah… you can, but just know that this is going to take time for me to get used to… can you understand that?" I asked him and he smirked.

"If I wanted clingy and slutty I had plenty of other options." he said and I laughed. He was right about that.

**A/N: Please review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I only own OCs. Thanks for the reviews &amp; feedback. Sorry for the slight delay. I should have another chapter up shortly. **

Quinn POV

I wasn't used to dating someone, but it was ok so far. We had been dating two weeks and I had only disappeared on Roman once. I knew that I had to get used to it, and not ruin this before it got started. We hadn't told anyone we were dating because of stupid drama that went on in the locker rooms. I worked for the government and had never seen so many bad politics or drama than I had in the WWE locker room.

"How do you like it so far?" Brie asked me and I shrugged.

"It's still a lot to get used to." I admitted and she nodded.

We were sitting in the arena waiting on the show to start. Brian and John were in the ring working together on stuff. I watched as various superstars milled around and waited for the night to get started. I saw Roman and Dean walk out and sit not far from us.

"Do you like working with them?" I asked her and she nodded.

"They are nice." I said with a small smile and looked at Roman.

"Do you like Roman?" she asked me and I looked at her quickly. I didn't want to give it away.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I saw you all holding hands with him." she said and I sighed.

"Fine, we have sorta been dating for a few weeks now. We haven't really told anyone." I said and she smiled at me.

"Seriously." I warned and she held her hands us.

"Daniel and I kept ours a secret for months before we told anyone. I swore Nikki to secrecy for the same reasons." she reassured me and I nodded.

Roman POV

We were back stage and waiting to go out. I was going out with Quinn and Dean; we were going out against Bray and one of his guys.

"Good luck." Seth said and as we got ready to walk out there. Seth was told to stay back tonight since he was dealing with a shoulder issue.

"You ok?" I asked Quinn and she nodded as Dean shot us a look.

We walked out and I was first up. The match was going good, Quinn was getting the crowd into it, and we were getting our spots right. Dean took a bad hit and was down. I was dealing with one of the other guys as Quinn tried to get Dean back into it. She slipped into the ring and started to shoved him out. Bray didn't realize it was Quinn and threw a wild punch. He hit her square in the cheek.

The crowd went close to silent as she stumbled back; Bray didn't know how to react. Dean was getting onto his feet when it happened. He tried to stop it, but she was too close to Bray. She glared at him and threw a punch back. He stumbled back and she delivered a harsh kick to his mid section. He fell over and looked to be in real pain.

The ref had finally got back in the ring as the crowd started to go nuts over what was happening. We were all trying to keep this going, but Quinn and Bray had the show. One of his guys pulled him out as I got into the ring with Quinn. I pulled her up to look at me and she was already selling really bad.

"Are you ok?" I asked her as pain shown through her eyes.

"No." she managed to say as her eyes started to close.

"It will be ok." I said and realized that this wasn't the place to have this moment, but I felt the need to use it.

"Please, just go with this." I whispered and she gave me a small and unnoticeable nod. I leaned down and brushed my lips over hers. The crowd turned deafening as I pulled away and picked her up. I carried her to the edge and handed her to Dean. He cradled her as the ref motioned for him to get her backstage.

We were walking up when Bray came into my sight. I speared him… I knew that it wasn't his fault. I just felt it was the right thing to do. I didn't care if I had gone that far off the storyline.

John POV

I rushed to the trainers area when I saw what had happened. I didn't know what to think about the kiss, but that wasn't the point. Quinn had gotten hurt; I wasn't happy. I got back there at the same time Dean sat her on the table.

"I could had walked." she mumbled and he nodded.

"Dean, you need to get look at as well." the other trainer said and she motioned for him to go as I stood next to her.

"At least now you don't have to worry about make up." I joked as she held an ice pack to her face. She smirked as she looked at me.

"Seriously, you ok?" I asked her and she sighed.

"I have taken worse." she said as I ran a finger over her scar.

"I remember." I said and she shook her head. Roman came running up to us a second later; he looked genuinely worried about her.

"You alright?" he asked her and she nodded.

"I guess… I just get to know how it feels to have an eyepatch, but ya know, without the eyepatch." she said and we both laughed at her.

The finally let her go with pain meds and icing. She wasn't going to wrestle for a few nights.

"What are you going to do?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"I am done for the night… I don't mind taking you back." Roman said and she nodded.

"I think sleep would help this situation." she said and we all nodded in agreement.

"I will get her bag out of my room while you change. Meet you here in 10?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Nice kiss." I said as we walked to my room; she returned that comment with a swift kick in the ass.

"Seriously, good job on not freaking out." I said and she sighed.

"It hurt too bad." she said and I chucked as we grabbed her stuff.

"Are you ok?" Brie asked her as she and Daniel rounded the corner and about ran over us.

"I will be." she said and they nodded. Brie gave her a hug and she took the ice pack down for a second.

"Damn." Daniel said and Brie swatted at him.

"Yeah, I know." she said with a defeated tone and put it back over her face.

"Don't you have to wrestle?" Brie asked me as she eyed Quinn's bag.

"Yeah, Roman is taking her back. He's done." I said as we walked up.

"What are they doing for her?" Daniel asked me.

"I am right here." Quinn said in a highly annoyed tone.

"Sorry, you're right… what did they give you?" Daniel asked her.

"Pain killers, ice, and the whole 'be careful you don't have a concussion' speech." she said as we all nodded; we had all been there before.

Roman POV

I got Quinn's stuff and started for the door.

"Quinn, Roman, wait!" someone called and we saw Stephanie coming at us.

"First, are you ok?" she asked Quinn. Quinn gave a half nod, but you could tell she was in pain.

"Well, if you need anything just let us know. Second, you two were great aside from the problems. The kiss and spear was perfect." she said and I shared a look with Quinn. I still needed to talk to her about that kiss.

"We wanted to get a picture of you two leaving." she said and we both nodded.

They took the picture as we walked out. Quinn and I both had our hoods pulled up and we rushed to the car. We didn't want to see any fans. I threw her stuff in the trunk with mine and opened the door for her.

"You want anything?" I asked her as we started out of the parking lot.

"No, just to go back." she said in a small voice. I knew that she was really strong, but sometimes the pain could be overwhelming. I took her hand as I guided the car back to the hotel. I just wanted her to be ok.

**A/N: Please review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I only own OCs. Enjoy!**

Dean POV

I got done being cleared and went to look for Quinn. I finally found Brie in catering and joined her at the table.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked me and I nodded.

"I'll live. Have you seen Quinn?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Roman took her back to the hotel. She's in a lot of pain." she said and I nodded.

"I just want her to be ok." I said and she looked at me.

"Do you like her?" she asked me.

"She's a nice person; I like talking to her." I admitted without actually telling her anything.

"Well, just keep it up." she said with a small smile. I nodded and grabbed my stuff. I was ready to get back to the hotel.

"Dean?" someone called and I turned to see Paul walking up to me.

"How's the injury?" he asked me.

"Sore." I said and he nodded. I didn't care for Paul; he had too much handed to him because he was Vince's son in law. I earned all my titles and didn't have anything handed to me.

"I wanted to talk to you about your storyline. It's about to change and I wanted to give you the chance to have some input." he said and I shifted my bag; this was an interesting conversation.

"What's changing?" I asked him.

"We are getting rid of the Shield. Seth is turning on you and Roman." he said and I nodded.

"So?" I asked him; he hadn't really given me any information.

"We are going to have you and Roman stay as tag team partners with Quinn as the valet. The storyline will evolve to you and Roman fighting over Quinn's affections. I think it could help your character because you can take it in any direction you want." he said and I nodded.

"Sounds… interesting. I'm up for it." I said and he nodded with a small smile.

"I will have the writers start on it and we can get in into effect next week." he said and I nodded. I just wanted to leave.

Quinn POV

We got back to the hotel. I was glad; I just wanted to lay down. I felt horrible and the effects from the pain medicine was kicking in. Roman helped me into my room and sat my stuff down. I sat on the bed and threw the ice pack into the trash.

"You need anything?" he asked me in a soft voice.

"No, I just want to sleep." I said and he nodded. He walked over and took my boots off me. I watched as he was gentle and caring; I was definitely not used to this from anyone. John had his moments, but this was completely new to me.

"Get some sleep. I'm a few doors down if you need anything." he said and kissed my forehead. I watched in a daze as he left. I managed to get a shower and change into some pajamas. I was walking across the floor when there was a soft knock at the door. I put my hat on and opened the door. I was shocked to see Dean; I expected John.

"Hey." he said and I gave a small smile.

"How are you?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"How are you? I am sure that you are probably worse off." he said and I smirked.

"I'll live." I said and he nodded.

"Well, this always helps me when I have an injury." he said and held up a 6 pack of Guiness. I was surprised because it was my favorite beer.

"Um, thanks…?" I said and he laughed.

"I listened the night we hung out." he admitted and I nodded.

"Thank you, but um, these go better with company." I said and he smirked as I moved to let him in.

We walked out to the balcony and I handed him a beer. He cracked the top off and handed it back; he took one for himself and did the same thing. We sat down as he lit up a cigarette.

"I tried to stop it from happening." he said after a minute or two of silence.

"Thanks." I whispered and he sighed.

"How bad is it?" he asked me. I turned and took off my hat. He sighed and shook his head.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

"Not worried about it; you ok? I heard a rumor that you and Renee broke up." I asked him and he gave a harsh look.

"I didn't think that you would be one to be nosy." he said and stood up. I shook my head as he walked out of the room. I finished my beer and went to sleep.

Dean POV

I walked back to my room and sat on the bed. I didn't need nosy people in my life as my phone vibrated. It was Renee; she was texting me to come see her. I didn't want to see her; we broke up because she cheated. I wanted nothing else to do with her.

I showered and walked down to the bar. John, Brian, Roman, and Seth were sitting around a booth. The motioned me over and I slumped down into the seat.

"She still bothering you?" Seth asked me. I nodded and sighed.

"Being single is only fun for so long boys." Brian said and they were laughing. I had to admit that I envied him something fierce. I wanted someone to talk to, but I never found anyone that didn't get on my nerves. I took a drink and looked up to see Quinn walking through the lobby.

"Is she supposed to be up?" Seth asked us and they saw her. Roman got up and ran over to her. They talked for a minute and he motioned he was leaving with her.

"He's got it bad." Seth said and I felt a ripple of something go through me. I knew that I shouldn't have walked out like I did; I wasn't mad at her, but I didn't want her to think that I couldn't sustain a relationship. I didn't really know why I cared what she thought, but I did...

**A/N: Please review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I only own OCs. Thanks for the reviews!**

John POV

I was glad that Quinn came with me to Florida for our days off. I didn't want her to stay alone since she had been hurt. I knew that she could take her of herself, but I always felt the need to protect her since she did the same for me.

"You want anything?" I asked her as I walked out to the pool.

"Just to have a clear pool." she said with a smirk. I laughed and sat down.

Nikki had gone crazy when she was moving out. She had thrown a bunch of things into the pool as a way to get me back. I had called someone to come help me get them out.

"It's a reason to have a get together." I said and she nodded.

"Who all did you call?" she asked me.

"Randy, Dean, Roman, Zak, and Stephen." I said and she nodded.

"I thought Dean lived elsewhere." she said and I nodded with a smirk. I knew they had been talking before Dean gave it a shot with Renee.

"He's hanging out with Roman." I said and she shook her head.

"Speaking of Roman… are you and him…?" I asked her.

"What if we are?" she asked me. I knew I was going to have to drag this out of her.

"I'm fine with it, but you could do better. I mean, he's got baggage." I said and she shook her head.

"So does the rest of the world, John." she said and I smirked.

"Ok, but seriously… I thought you and Dean?" I asked her.

"He picked Renee… I guess we are friends, but he's so hard to read." she said and I nodded. He had his own issues.

Quinn POV

I was sitting outside when Randy and Stephen came over.

"How are ya, lass?" Stephen asked me.

"Not bad… or at least no worse." I said and he nodded. I had always like Stephen. He was just a very imposing figure, but he played Sheamus really well.

"You wear it well." he said and I laughed at him.

"Wow, she did a number on your pool." Randy said as I walked over to them with Stephen following me.

"Hey, looking good." Randy said and I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, take a compliment, Q." Randy said.

"Leave her alone… beside we all know that she is taken." Stephen said and I smirked.

"Wait, who?" Randy asked us.

"Roman was following her around the other night." John said.

"At least he cared." I shot back.

"I think someone cares for him." Randy said and I shrugged.

"You can do better than him." Randy said and Stephen shook his head at that comment.

"Like who?" I asked him.

"Me." Randy said with a stupid grin.

"No." I said as John and Stephen were laughing at me.

"What did we miss?" a voice said we turned to see Roman and Dean come walking into the backyard. I was happy to see Roman, but I wasn't sure why. I knew we were dating, but I wasn't sure how close we were.

"Randy trying to charm Quinn over." Stephen said and they all laughed at Randy.

"Yeah, well, I had to try." Randy said and I locked eyes with Roman. He sent me a hidden smirk. I felt myself smile back.

"I didn't know she had it in her." Dean said as they walked over to look at the pool.

"She was probably pissed because she lost having it in her." I said and they were all laughing.

"This is bullshit." Randy said and I was laughing. I was going to lay out while they dragged John's shit out of the pool. They were all looking at it and figuring out the easiest way to get it when John pushed Dean into the pool.

He went in and everyone was laughing. He went down, but he didn't come back up. I turned to see a red tint in the water and realized he had hit something that was on the bottom of the pool. I ran past them and jumped in; I managed to avoid the objects and pull him to the surface.

"Take him." I said as I hauled him to the surface. John and Randy pulled him out of the pool. Stephen was calling an ambulance as Roman yanked me out of the pool. I got down next to Dean to see a large gash towards his hairline. I grabbed my shirt, that was laying next to a chair, and pressed it on to the cut.

"He must of hit the bookshelf." John said and I could tell by John's voice that he was upset and felt bad.

"He will be ok." I said as I reassured him.

Dean POV

I remember going into the pool and my head hurting. I felt a throbbing pain in my forehead. I squinted my eyes open and saw Quinn leaning over me. I felt something pressed to my forehead and she moved some hair out of my eyes.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"You hit your head. We called an ambulance. You will be ok." she said and I saw concern in her eyes.

"I'm ok." I said and started to sit up, but she pushed me back onto the ground.

"Shut up and lay there." she said. I realized how beautiful she was as I looked at her. She had beautiful eyes even through the horrible bruises on her face.

Roman POV

I was beside Quinn when the ambulance arrive. I put my arm around her as they loaded him up. He didn't want to go, but we convinced him it was better for him.

"You ok?" I asked him and she nodded.

"Are you?" she asked me.

"Yeah, but it's different here. We are used to it in the ring, but not here." I said and she nodded. I was looking down at her and I couldn't help it. I brushed my lips against her and she smiled.

"Why do all your kisses come when pain is involved?" she asked me and I laughed.

"Come on!" a voice said and I turned to see Randy and Stephen looking at us. Randy looked a little surprised.

"Well, it's out now." I said and she laughed.

We grabbed her a cover up and rode with John to the hospital. I was fine that people knew were dating, but I still couldn't tell how she felt about everything.

**A/N: Please take a second and review. Check out my other story Outsider.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I only own OCs. Thanks for the reviews! **

**Sorry for the delay. **

Quinn POV

We got done at the hospital a few hours later. We caused a few disruptions when we people recognized the guys, but I found it funny. I wasn't recognized and it was great. I was just glad to get out of there when we did; I hated hospitals, but I didn't really know anyone who loved them.

"Let's just grab pizza." John suggested and I looked at Dean. He was out of it, but couldn't go to sleep for a few hours. He had a large gash, that required 31 stitches, in his hairline. He was drugged up and out of it.

"Pizza is fine." Roman agreed and I saw John eyeing me in the mirror. I nodded in agreement.

"You just want to stay here tonight?" John asked Roman as I helped Dean into the house. Stephen had to leave as soon as we got back and Randy didn't want to go back to an empty house. I put Dean on the couch and he sighed. I ran upstairs to change; I was tired of being in a swimsuit. I came back and Dean was staring into space on the couch.

"You need anything?" I asked him and he sighed.

"No, but thanks." he said and I nodded before walking into the kitchen.

"You ok?" a voice asked me and I saw Roman walking up to me.

"Yeah, just don't like hospitals." I said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I don't think anyone does." he mumbled as he kissed my cheek. I smiled as I felt his stubble.

"Are you staying tonight?" I asked him a second later.

"Yeah, but tomorrow's plans have to change." he said and i turned to look at him.

"My ex is being a pain and my daughter is spending the night." he said with a small smile. I could tell that he was always happy to talk about her or see her.

"That's cool… you get more time with her." I said and he nodded.

"Would you like to meet her?" he asked me and I felt a new kind of panic race through me. I knew he had a daughter, but to actually meet her had never entered my mind. I'm not a kid person… I would rather be shot again.

"Do you think it's a good idea?" I asked him and he turned me to look at him.

"Are you not happy in this relationship?" he asked me and I studied his eyes. He was serious and unhappy.

"I am…" I was saying but he shook his head.

"I don't why, but I can't fully believe that." he said and I sighed.

"I told you that I'm not good at this and I haven't done this in years. I'm rusty… forgive me." I said with slight sarcasm.

"You just don't seem into it. I mean, I tried to kiss you and touch you, but you pull away. You don't even act like we are a couple." He said.

"I have my reasons… I'm sorry that I can't just becoming warm and friendly when you want me to." I shot back.

He shook his head and sighed. He was going to say something when we heard something shatter.

I broke away from him and walked in to find Dean on the floor. John's glass end table was demolished. I carefully walked over to Dean and pulled him up.

"What happened?" John asked as he and Randy came in there.

"I tried to get up, but my vision is still off." Dean said and I nodded.

"It's ok. Just sit here." I said as Roman had found the broom. I started to clean up and sliced my arm open. I hissed at the pain and kept going.

"Q, go take care of your arm." John said as he started to clean up. Roman was pulling me into the kitchen. I really didn't want o go back and continue that conversation… it was more painful and awkward than the cut on my arm.

"You ruined your shirt." he said and I shrugged as he started to put cream on the cut. I hissed at the coldness, but he just kept going. I knew that something had just instant changed in our relationship. He wrapped it up with a bandage and started to clean up. I looked down at my shirt and it was covered in my blood. I sighed and pulled it off. I turned to throw it into the laundry room and I heard a gasp. I mentally slapped myself when I realized that he was fully seeing my scars; they weren't pretty.

"What the hell…?" he managed to ask me.

"I told you my pervious job." I said without turning around.

"Yeah, but you didn't tell me you were shot! Or abused?" he said and I finally turned to look at him. My greatest fear had been found… he looked horrified and disgusted at me. I knew that I was scarred and it changed my looks, but I finally felt truly ugly and disgusting.

"Part of the job…" I said and turned to walk upstairs when John walked into the room. He saw Roman's expression and my scars. He immediately took his shirt off and tried to hand it to me. He knew how conscious I was about my scars.

"There is no point." I mumbled and started around him.

"Leave." John hissed at Roman. He knew without me saying anything; I was grateful for that. I walked into the living room and Dean looked at me. I didn't know how coherent he was or what his reaction would be. He grabbed my arm as I walked by and I had to stop my reaction of hitting him. He wasn't a threat.

"The scars suit you." he mumbled and I looked at him. He was drugged up, but very sincere. I nodded and walked upstairs. I heard the door shut a few minutes later and knew that Roman had left without a fight. I didn't realize it until right then… I wanted him to fight it.

**A/N: Please take a second and review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I only own OCs. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Sorry for the short chapter.**

Quinn POV

I was actually glad to get back on the road. Dean was better, John was pissed at Roman, and Roman had barely texted me. I didn't know what to do about him. I still felt ugly… I don't know why I let him affect me the way I do.

"Hey!" Brie said as she hugged me.

"Hey, how was your time off?" I asked her. I knew that she and Daniel were doing some remodeling.

"Great, I got my kitchen stuff picked out." she said and I smiled.

"Where's Roman?" Daniel asked me and John when he walked up.

"Um, not with us." I answered as John's expression turned icy.

"Girl time." Brie announced and I was dragged away as John and Daniel looked at us. Brie dragged us out to the arena and we sat down a few rows back. I looked around to see a few other wrestlers and production people milling around.

"What happened?" she asked me.

"We had a fight." I said with a shrug.

"No shit, what happened?" she asked me and I had to laugh at this.

"He wanted me to met his daughter, I told him that I wasn't sure, and he told me that he didn't feel like I was into our relationship. He also saw my scars on my back and was horrified. He looked at me like I was a monster or something." I said as she looked appalled.

"He's an ass." she said and I could only nod in response.

"Has he tried to talk to you?" she asked me.

"Yeah, he texted me and wanted to talk, but I can't get that look out of my mind." I admitted and she nodded.

"This is why I haven't dated in years." I said and she looked confused.

"Seriously?" she asked me and I nodded as I ran my hands over my face.

"How long?" she asked me and I sighed. I felt stupid admitting this to her.

"Almost 7 years." I mumbled and she looked surprised.

"How old are you?" she asked me and I laughed.

"28." I answered.

"You need to find someone better." she said and I laughed.

"I hate just giving up." I said and she nodded.

"Yeah, but there could be someone better out there." she said and I laughed, but she nudged me. I stopped and followed her gaze. I saw Dean, John, Daniel, Dolph, and Randy talking; Dean was looking in our direction. I have to admit that I never really noticed Dean like that. He wasn't bad looking and he could be very caring when he wanted to be.

"Right." I said as I looked back at Brie.

"He just made a stupid decision with Renee. I wouldn't ignore it." she said and I nodded as I looked in his direction again. He looked up and our eyes met. I saw a small smile creep into his face, but quickly disappear. I realized why when someone touched my shoulder.

"Hey." a familiar voice said and I turned to see Roman towering over me and Brie.

"Find me later." Brie said as she quickly disappeared. I nodded and he sat down.

"We should talk." he said and I nodded. I was usually quick with a smart remark, quick whit, or glare, but I didn't have anything to say. I didn't honestly know what to say.

John POV

I was standing outside the ring when I saw Roman talking to Quinn. I didn't like him. I had seen the look he gave her when he saw her scars. I had never seen her truly upset so it really bothered me to find her face down on the bed, crying, and hurt. She was always so confident, but he had taken that away from her in one look.

"He piss you off?" Dolph ask me.

"He's just an ass." I said and Randy nodded. Quinn and Randy were good friends; Randy was pissed when he hurt her as well.

"She's too good for him." Dean said.

"Yeah, says you? Are you good enough for her?" Dolph asked with a laugh.

"No, no one here is." Dean said as he walked away. I got a look from Randy and Dolph seemed taken back by his response.

I watched as Roman and Quinn talked… he was mostly doing the talking. I finally walked up there and they both looked at me.

"I need Quinn." I said and Roman opened his mouth to say something, but thought otherwise so he shut his mouth.

"I'll meet you backstage." he said and she nodded before walking away. We got down to the floor and I could tell she wasn't happy.

"Thanks." she said and I nodded. She followed me to my dressing room. She walked in, went straight for the punching bag, and unleashed hell on it. I just sat there and watched ESPN. I knew that she needed to get it out. I was standing there when I heard something snap. I looked back and she was staring at the bag… it was laid over on its side.

"Come on." I said and she plopped down next to me. I saw that her knuckles were already bruised and swollen.

"People are going to think you beat me up." I said and she laughed. She needed to laugh. She needed someone better.

**A/N: Please take a second and review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I only own OCs. Thanks for the reviews!**

Dean POV

I was sitting in the locker room with Roman and Seth when the door slowly opened. We all turned to see Quinn walk in; she seemed uncomfortable. Roman's gaze followed her until she sat down.

"What's the plan for tonight?" she asked us.

"You and me are going to walk down with them and do commentary." I said and she nodded. Seth was going to say something when Paul stuck his head in. He didn't know how to knock, but when you are married to Stephanie you just expect everything to cater to you.

"Good, you all are here." he said and sat down beside Quinn.

"We are going to start the new storyline after tonight. Seth, you will turn on them at the next PPV. Roman, Dean, and Quinn will stick together as a group. Quinn, you will be torn between Roman and Dean. We are going to let the fans decide who you will end up with in the end." he said and we all nodded.

We talked a little more before we all had to go out. I noticed that Quinn wouldn't walk beside Roman. Seth could tell something was going on, but knew better than to ask about it. I noticed Quinn's knuckles were bruised and swollen.

"What happened to your hand?" I whispered to her as we got to the curtain.

"Destroyed a punching bag." she mumbled and I smirked.

"Sure it wasn't another wrestler?" I asked her and she laughed. Roman shot us a look… he was shooting me glares. Quinn ignored him as I brushed my hand over hers. She pulled away and looked at me.

"I figured I could help you out." I said as she looked confused.

"I can't. I don't even know what I'm doing." she admitted and I nodded as the music hit.

"Come on." Roman said as we started out there. Roman grabbed Quinn's hand as we hit the curtain and she put on a fake smile. I wanted to hit him.

We went down to the ring and Roman gave Quinn a kiss before getting into the ring. She looked half into it, but the fans bought it. I didn't know why, but I was having a problem watching any of this. I couldn't like her… I picked Renee over her.

Roman POV

We won the match and walked backstage. I pulled Quinn with me into an empty room.

"What the fuck?" she asked me as I pressed my lips to hers. I wanted her to know I was an idiot. She finally kissed me back as I held her closer to me. I let my hand creep up the back of her shirt and caress her soft skin. I finally pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"I'm an idiot." I whispered as I rested my forehead against hers.

"No shit." she said and I laughed.

"Can we please just be ok? I got so jealous seeing you and Dean talking." I said and she sighed.

"Roman… you made me feel ugly." she admitted and I felt horrible.

"I didn't mean too… I was shocked. I knew that you had a bad job or a difficult job, but I never expected to that. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did." I admitted.

"Do you still think that I am not into this relationship?" she asked me and I shook my head no.

"I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean it. I was frustrated at my ex and I took it out on you. I want you to meet my daughter, but only when its right for this relationship." I said and she gave a small smile.

"Thank you." she whispered and I had to kiss her again.

I felt her arms go around my neck as I pulled her closer. We were into the kiss when someone came into the room. She buried her face in my chest as I started laughing.

"Sorry." Seth said and I waved it off.

"We are leaving. You want a ride?" he asked us and I looked at her.

"John." she said and I nodded. I knew not to get jealous.

John POV

I came back stage and Quinn was waiting on me. She handed me a bottle of water and a towel.

"Thanks, you ok?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Roman and I talked. We are ok, for now." she said and I nodded.

"Go ahead." she said as we walked back to the locker room.

"I don't like it." I said and she nodded.

"I know, but I don't give up so easily." she said. I had to respect it, but I didn't have to like it.

We left once Randy was done. We were going to go ahead and take my bus to the next city. I just wanted to keep Quinn away from Roman. I wanted her to be happy and I didn't feel that he was the best thing for her.

"You hungry?" I asked her after we got onto the bus.

"Starving." she said and rubbed her belly. I was laughing at her as she collapsed onto the small couch. I went to tell the driver to stop for food and sat next to her.

"You still hurting?" she asked me as I rubbed my neck.

"I'll live." I said as I grabbed a piece of paper from the table. I had been meaning to show it to her. She took it from me, read it, and her expression changed to angry.

"What are you going to do?" she asked me.

"Nothing, Vince isn't going to listen to Nikki." I said and she nodded. I had received a letter from the WWE Legal counsel that Nikki had said I had grabbed her during an altercation while at a show. I knew what she was talking about, but I also knew that Vince wanted a reason to fire her.

"I still have friends." she said and I laughed.

"Not this time." I said and she smirked. She started to say something else when her phone buzzed. I grabbed it before she could and smirked.

"What?" she asked me and I handed it her.

_I need to talk to you… soon. _

She read it and sighed.

"Talk to him." I said and she looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you have to lose?" I asked her.

"Roman." I shot back and she went to say something as a loud noises sounded and everything went horribly wrong.

**A/N: What do you think went wrong? Who texted Quinn? **

**Please take a second and review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I only own OCs. **

John POV

We were talking when we heard a horrible noise coming from the engine. Quinn looked at me as the bus shook violently. I quickly sat next to her and held her to me in case we were going to crash. I always felt the need to protect her; like she had me.

"Hang on." the bus driver said as the bus came to a harsh stop. I looked at Quinn and she nodded. I knew that was her way of telling me that she was alright. I quickly ran up the bus driver and I felt an immense heat from the bus.

"It's on fire… get out of here." he said and I looked back for Quinn. She must of heard because she was already on her way towards me. I yanked her behind me as we all ran from the bus. The flames were bright, hot, and scary. I didn't know what we were going to do. I heard the bus driver on the phone as I felt Quinn pull me down the embankment. I didn't have time to ask her what was going on when I heard a deafening boom. I looked up as she held me in place. The bus was raining down in pieces; I didn't know how to react as she ran back up the embankment. I scrambled up behind her as police arrived. The bus driver was alright, but everything from the bus was completely gone.

"John?" a voice said and it was Quinn.

"I'm ok." I said as I sat down on the side of the road and she nodded. I just sat there; I had no idea what to do or how to react to this. The police, fire, and reports were all over the scene. I was never more grateful when a driver pulled up in a town car. I just wanted out of there. I looked back at where the bus would have been as I felt something heavy land on my leg. I looked down to see my phone, wallet, and a necklace that was important to me. I took Quinn's hand and kissed the back of it. I don't know how, but I was grateful to her.

We rode in a comfortable silence as we went to the next town. The driver took us straight to the hotel; I just wanted sleep. The news had already spread because people were texting both of us. Vince had already called and given us permission to buy all new things, since we had lost everything, on the WWE. I was glad that Randy hadn't taken the bus with us; it would have been much worse.

I went in to check in and get our rooms. They had a screw up and only had one room.

"We can share." Quinn said and I looked at her. She looked tired and dirty. I nodded and I got us checked in; we just wanted sleep. She walked into the room and started laughing. I had no idea what she could be possibly laughing at; there was nothing funny about anything that had happened.

"What the fuck is so damn funny?" I asked her and she pulled me to the mirror. I was confused, but then it all made sense. We were a sight and dirty didn't begin to describe us. We had dirt and ashes all over us. I saw burn holes in our clothes, her hair was a mess, and I had no idea where my hat was at this point. I took that opportunity to take a selfie and post it on instagram.

"Aren't you going to get in trouble for that?" she asked me.

"Fuck the storyline." I mumbled and she nodded.

"Let's sleep." she said and I nodded.

Quinn POV

I was glad to be at the hotel. We had already had a bad night; I just wanted it to end. We were talking off our shoes when there was as knock on the door. I looked at John who shrugged and walked over to the door.

_Roman_… he mouthed and I shrugged, but motioned for him to open the door.

"Are you all ok?" Roman as as he and Dean came into the room. I nodded and he hugged me.

"What happened?" Dean asked us.

"Bus caught fire and it went downhill from there." John said and I nodded in agreement.

"Come on, you can sleep in our room." Roman said and motioned for me to come with him.

"No, I can just sleep in here." I said and he looked annoyed.

"You are going to sleep in here with him?" Roman asked me and I knew that John already didn't like Roman, so this isn't wasn't going to help his case.

"Really? We have been friends for years. He's not going to do anything." I defended John.

"Do you really want to do this now?" he asked me.

"Obviously you do." I shot back and he looked frustrated. I saw Dean near John in case he had to hold him back.

"No, I don't." he said.

"Then don't." I said and he was clinching his fist; I didn't want a fight tonight.

"No, you aren't sleep in here with him tonight if we are dating." he said and I laughed.

"Fine, then I guess that gives you an answer." I said and he looked shocked.

"You are going to choose him over me?" he asked me. He seemed completely shocked at this.

"Every damn day… so get out." I said through gritted teeth. I was tired, sore, and I didn't want to deal with a drama queen anymore.

"But…" he was saying and I held up my hand.

"You wanted a way out of this so there it is… now get out." I said again; he opened his mouth to say something, but shut it as John took a step forward. He sighed and turned to leave. Dean slowly followed him, but not before giving me a quick look. I shut the door and turned back to see John.

"You….?" he was asking.

"Don't." I warned him and he nodded. He pulled the covers down and nudged me towards the bed. I sighed and laid down. I was grateful that John laid down and pulled me into his arms. I just wanted today to be over with.

**A/N:****Please take a second and review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I only own OCs.**

Quinn POV

We were up slightly early the next day. I didn't realize that I would be this sore after yesterday. I guess when my body finally decided to relax it was too late, because everything ached. I sat up and John shifted beside me. I looked over and he ran his hands over his face.

"You ok?" I asked him and he nodded.

"You?" he asked me.

"Sore." I admitted and I stretched. I felt everything pop and crack.

"Old." he said and I slapped him and he laughed at my reaction.

"Shut up, you're not exactly young yourself." I shot back as he kept laughing at me. We were interrupted by a knock on the door. I shared a look at John as he slipped out of the bed. I grabbed a towel to cover my scars. He opened the door to find Paul and Stephanie; he moved to the side and let them in.

"Are you two ok?" she asked us. I nodded, but they were all giving me weird looks.

"What?" I asked them suddenly conscious of what they were staring at; I turned and looked in the mirror. I had a huge bruise down my shoulder and over my neck. I remember getting hit with debris, but I didn't think any of it had done that. I also saw various burns that I probably got when I was covering John.

"They seriously don't hurt." I said and they still didn't look convinced.

"At least you know why you're sore." John said and I nodded.

"We are going to send you two home or to wherever you want for a week. We have investigators looking at the bus… it was just maintenced so we are making sure no accidents happened for a reason." Paul said and we nodded. Stephanie held out two bags; they were clothes.

"We got sizes from the costume department." she said and I nodded because she already knew what I was going to ask.

"Use the WWE credit card to get a flight to where you need or want to go. We will see you all in a week." Paul said and they turned to leave.

"Call if you need anything." Stephanie said and we nodded.

"Where are you going?" I asked John. I knew that they were looking at the bus after what Nikki had sent to John. I didn't blame them, but I hoped that she wasn't that stupid. He shrugged in response to my question.

"I have a spare bedroom." I said and he smiled at me.

"Thanks, Q. I promise to even cook." he said and I laughed. He was a decent cook, but I didn't know if I wanted my kitchen burned down around us.

John POV

We got a flight to D.C. I hadn't been to Quinn's new condo. I had seen her old place; it was so basic. I hoped that since she wasn't an agent anymore she had improved on her taste. We took the subway to Bethesda; we didn't have clothes or anything with us, so it was the quickest way to her home.

"Do you like it here?" I asked her as we were walking down the sidewalk to a nice neighborhood.

"Yeah, better than the Virginia side." she said and I nodded as we stopped in front of a quint two store house. I looked at her strange.

"I said I got a new place… not a new condo." she said and I laughed as she unlocked the door. The house was nicely decorated and it suited her.

"Bedrooms are upstairs." she said and I nodded.

"I don't exactly have anything to put in it." I said and she started laughing.

"Shopping after a nap?" she asked me and I nodded.

We ended up falling asleep in her living room while the TV drowned out the rest of the world. I don't know why, but it was easy for me to be comfortable around her. I was never like this around Nikki; I never fell asleep on her couch or my couch once she moved in with me.

I was awoken to someone moving around. Quinn was sitting up on her laptop.

"Didn't mean to wake you." she said as I looked around. We had slept longer than planned because the light was fading outside.

"Hungry?" she asked me and I nodded as I stretched. I was sore. I followed her into the kitchen as she opened the freezer. I saw a few items, but judging by the face she made it wasn't anything she wanted to eat.

"We can go out." I said as there was a knock at the door. We exchanged a look as she reached into a drawer and pulled out a gun. The old Quinn was already back.

"I didn't order anything or invite anyone over." she said as she stalked towards her front door. She looked in the peephole and quickly tucked the gun into the chair beside the door. She opened the door and Chris was standing there. Chris was her old partner. I wasn't surprised to see him; I swear he was in love with her.

"Chris." she said and hugged him. She always looked so comfortable around him or at least at ease around him.

"Hey, I saw you were home. Am I interrupting anything?" he asked her as I stepped into the room so he could see she wasn't alone. I wasn't sure why, but I didn't care for this guy.

"No, John and I were going to eat." she said and he nodded.

"I am meeting some people at the Irish pub. You up for it?" he asked her and looked at me. She looked at me; she was looking for our sign. I nodded and she smiled.

"Meet you when?" she asked him.

"An hour?" he said and we both nodded. He left and she turned to look at me.

"Still don't like him?" she asked me as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Nope." I said.

**A/N:****Please take a second and review. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I only own OCs**

**Bingobaby &amp; nattiebroskette- Thanks for the reviews!**

****nattiebroskette, you picked up on the right thing! But will he act on it? ****

John POV

I really didn't want to meet Quinn's friends, but she seemed excited to see them. We ran to a shop to grab clothes and went to meet them. We arrived to 4 of her friends waiting on us. I noticed they were sitting so that Quinn and I couldn't sit together. I sighed as I sat next to a giggly blonde; I didn't feel safer if she was a field agent.

"What's your name?" she asked me as she tried her hardest to flirt.

"John." I answered without enthusiasm.

"I'm Haley." she said and I managed a smile as I looked over at Quinn. She seemed happy as she talked to everyone; Chris was staring at her nonstop. He really was creepy…. I don't know how she didn't see it. I sighed and took another shot I had ordered; I noticed Haley did the same. I really hoped that she didn't try to keep up.

We ate and Chris invited us to a private club. I knew that it was close to Quinn's so it was nice because I could just walk home if someone pissed me off. I noticed on the subway ride that Quinn looked wobbly. I managed to get next to her and she gave me a lazy smile.

"How much did you drink?" I whispered to her.

"Um… a couple of beers and a shot of Jack. I didn't want the last shot, but Chris brought it to me." she said and I nodded. She could hold her liquor, so I had no idea what was wrong with her.

We got to the club and everyone started drinking again. I thought about drinking, but Quinn wasn't acting like herself at all. I thought about walking home, it was only 4 blocks, but I started to get worried about her.

"Here, drink with me!" Haley slurred as she handed me a shot. I did it before she pulled me to the dance floor; I tried to seem into it, but I really just kept an eye on Quinn. I looked away and couldn't find her. I tried to turn to leave, but Haley grabbed my arm.

"Chris took her to the back. He's going to get what he wants." she said and I didn't like the sound of that immediately.

"What do you mean?" I asked her as she giggled.

"You know… what we are going to do later." she said and I felt my stomach churn.

"Where did he take her?" I asked her and pointed to the back room. I started towards it.

"Please, she deserves it." Haley mumbled and I shot her a glare before going back towards the men's restroom. I peeked in and saw him ripping her shirt open. She was passed out on the sink. I could see the mirror had a shatter mark from the back of her head. She had blood coming from her lip; she had at least put up a fight. I ran in there and he turned to see me. He looked amused and pissed at me.

"She wants this." he tried to rationalize as I punched him right in the face. He fell back and swung at me. I put his head into the mirror and grabbed Quinn. I was cradling her as I walked to the door. The bouncer stopped me.

"You can't take her." he said and I was getting pissed.

"The hell I can't! That sick fuck in the bathroom roofed her and you are going to tell me I can't get her away from him?" I screamed at him. He was a big guy, but I was clearly bigger. I could just walk over him if I had to. The bouncer looked surprised at my outburst.

"Now, get me a cab and get the fuck out of my way." I said and the other bouncer disappeared out the door.

"I will take care of him." he said as Chris came stumbling out of the bathroom. He had zeroed in on us. THe bouncer ushered me out of the club. I looked back just in time to see the bouncer slam Chris into the ground.

The other bouncer had gotten me a bad and told them to go to the correct hospital. I was cradling Quinn as we sped through the streets. She was really pale and her breathing was shallow. I just wanted her to be alright. She was my best friend; I had to save her this time.

Quinn POV

I woke up and everything felt wrong. I sighed as I opened my eyes and quickly realized that was a mistake. I was in a dim room, but it was still bright to me. I looked around to see John asleep next to me; I gave his hand a squeeze and his eyes shot open.

"You're ok?" he asked me and I nodded.

"What happened?" I asked him. He sighed and sat on the side of the bed.

"Chris drugged you. You have some cuts on the back of your head and your lip is a little swollen." he said and I swallowed to keep the contents of my stomach from coming up.

"Did he…?" I was trying to ask when John shook his head no.

"I got to you in time, baby." he said and I closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and he squeezed my hand.

"Thank you." I whispered as he brushed away the tear that was coming down my cheek.

"Anything for my best friend." he said and I managed to smile.

"Where is Chris?" I asked him.

"In jail." a voice said and we looked up to see two officers standing in the doorway.

"Is this a good time, Miss?" he asked me and I nodded.

"If it gets me out of here faster." I said and he nodded.

They asked me some questions, put a patrol car on my house, and I got to leave. They gave John and I a ride back to my house. I was in scrubs because my clothes had been destroyed by Chris. We got home around 4 am. I just wanted more sleep.

"You need anything?" John asked me as we walked upstairs.

"Can you please sleep in my room?" I asked him. I felt kind of stupid for asking him; I was usually really strong about stuff, but I needed someone.

"Yeah." he said as we walked upstairs.

John POV

I woke up to my phone buzzing. I reached for it to turn it off. I had 6 missed calls from Stephanie and countless missed text. I crept out of bed, after checking on Quinn, and walked into the hallway. I called Stephanie back. I had called her last night from the hospital, but everything had gone downhill since then. TMZ was reporting that Quinn was attacked and someone had pictures of us leaving the club and the hospital.

I finished up and went back into the room. I sat down to start going through the text when I felt a hand on my back. I turned to see Quinn looking at me.

"How you feeling?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"I will go ahead and tell you… TMZ picked up on what happened last night. They are reporting you were attacked, I saved you, and we are dating." I said and she started laughing.

"Awesome." she said and I nodded.

"Well, you want to go to my place in Florida?" I asked her and she sighed.

"I guess… at least I can grab some clothes and you will have more than one outfit for the week." she said and I nodded. She needed to get away from here and we needed to stay out of the media circus. I hated that the bus caught on fire… it just made everything more complicated now.

**A/N:****Please take a second and review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I only own OCs**

**nattiebroskette- Thanks for the review!**

**I had enough time to get this chapter up. **

Quinn POV

John and I got onto the first plane to Tampa. We were actually glad to be aaa from DC. I even considered selling my house after barely owning it just because I didn't need those reminders anymore. I wasn't that person anymore…. so I didn't need to do that to myself. I sighed as I looked at my phone. Roman was the only person I hadn't responded to and he was blowing my phone up. John had told him I was alright, but he needed to talk to me. I didn't need to talk to him, not because I was mad at him, but I had no idea what to say. We got to John's and there was graffiti on his gate. We both already knew who it was; he called the police. I was tired of dealing with the cops.

They came and John ordered Chinese. We just wanted a normal night… I hoped it would happen soon.

"How many have you had?" I asked him as I cam back inside. I had lit a fire in the pit and was realizing in the hammock. He was inside drinking and watching TV.

"A few." he slurred. I knew that meant a few too many. I walked past him as he pulled me over to him. I fell over the back of the couch onto him; I immediately felt something poking me in the side.

"You need to go sleep." I said and he sighed.

"No… I need something else." he said as he pulled me closer. I managed to get off him as he reached for me.

"Come on!" he said and I sighed as I walked into the kitchen. I highly doubted that he was going to get up and follow me.

"QUINN!" he said and I grabbed another beer. I didn't want to deal with him so I was fine with him drinking. I handed him the beer; he pulled me in for a kiss and I didn't react in time. I pulled away and wiped my mouth; he tasted like cigars and beer. I walked back outside as he was laughing. I was used to him being like this, but I hoped that he passed out soon. I also hoped he went to bed before he did.

I waited a little bit longer before going back inside; John was passed out halfway up the stairs. It looked painful and funny. I had to take a picture and then I tried to tug him up or down the stairs. I was strong, but he was heavy. I gave up… he drank that much he could deal with those consequences. I was walking back outside when someone knocked on the door. I knew that John had a security person at the front of the community, a gate, and a dog… the person who got through all those was probably one of his friends. I opened the door to come face to face with Dean.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Nice to see you too, sweetheart." he said and I smirked. I took in his appearance… he looked nice. He was in black slacks, a baby blue button up shirt, his hair was messy, he hadn't shaved, and his coat was over one shoulder. He was also holding pizza and beer. I was completely baffled by his appearance right now. I knew that he was out on a fake injury for the week, but he lived in Vegas.

"Um, sorry… Did John call you to come over?" I asked him. He shook his head no.

"Then what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I can down with some of the guys. I had a blind date tonight. It obviously didn't go as planned, so I came to see you." he said and I nodded.

"You drove from Orlando to see me?" I asked him and he nodded. I was surprised.

"Judging by your appearance this may not be a good time?" he asked me and I looked down. I was in one of John's t-shirts and my undies… I became very self aware at that moment.

"No… just wasn't expecting anyone." I said and he nodded.

"Well, are we going to eat pizza out here?" he asked me and I mentally slapped myself.

"No, come on in." I said as he walked into the house. He saw John laying on the stairs.

"You get mad at him?" he asked me and I laughed.

"We have had bad days… he coped by drinking too much. He passed out and is a fat ass." I explained and he laughed.

"Want help?" he asked me.

"Maybe before you leave." I said with a shrug.

He put the pizza on the coffee table with the beer. I didn't know why he was really here, but I was really glad that he was. I knew that I wanted to get to know him better and I knew that I should have fought for him the first time around. I just had to hope that maybe there would be another chance at it around the corner.

Dean POV

I was surprised that Quinn was as friendly as she was at that moment. She had been through a lot in the past week. I honestly didn't know why I drove to see her, but I wanted to. I knew that she was in Tampa because I had texted John about sending her flowers to her house in Maryland, but he told me they were at his house. I had met my blind date, she seemed crazy, and I was determined to see Quinn at that point. I wanted to talk to her before I tried to date anyone else.

"Have you talked to Roman?" I asked her and she sighed.

"No, he knows that I'm ok, but I don't have anything else to say to him." she said and I nodded. I knew that he was worried, but he had kind of driven her away.

"You don't have to talk to him." I reassured her and she nodded as I handed her an open beer.

"So… what went so wrong on this date?" she asked me and I chuckled.

"One word: Crazy." she said as I made a face. She was laughing at me as I imitated how the girl was trying to flirt with me.

"I would say sorry, but I'm sure somehow you deserved it." she said and I nodded.

I had a lot of fun talking with her. We were talking about everything, she ignored 3 more of Roman's calls, and I found a lot about her.

"I want to know something, but know you don't have to answer." I finally said and she nodded.

"Did you like me when you first started?" I asked her and she let out a long breath.

"Honestly, I was beginning to… you just stopped." she said and I nodded.

"Do you think you could now? Like me, that is?" I asked her and she smirked.

"What do you want, Dean?" she asked me and I laughed.

"Honestly, another chance. I didn't even give that girl a chance tonight… she was crazy, but she wasn't you." I admitted.

"Why me?" she asked me.

"You challenge me." I said and she smirked.

"Fine." she finally said and I looked at her strange.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"You can have another chance." she said and I was surprised.

"Really?" I asked her in shock as she rolled her eyes.

"Offer expires in 10 seconds… show me you want it or…" she was saying as I leaned over and kissed her. She gasped, but returned it. I pulled away and smirked at her; she was wearing the same expression.

"Now, help me with fat ass." she said and I was laughing… everything already looked better.

**A/N: ****Will Dean and Quinn make it this time? **Please take a second and review.****

**Please cheek out my other story, Outcast, if you have time. **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I only own OCs**

**Bingobaby &amp; nattiebroskette- Thank you for reviewing!**

**Sorry for the delay! This is more of a filler chapter, so sorry its a little short. **

Dean POV

I was excited to go to Europe with Quinn. I had been before with the WWE, but it felt like I had someone to share it with. We still hadn't really come out as a couple. John, Brie, and Daniel knew, but that was about it. I still hadn't told Roman. She told me that I had to do that, but I hadn't found the right time. He was still pining over her and it was kind of pathetic.

"When do you fly out?" Brie asked her as we all waited for a table at Maggiano's. Brie and Quinn wanted Italian. They overruled us because Daniel and I wanted barbeque. Daniel couldn't say no to Brie and I didn't want to say no to Quinn.

"We fly out Sunday night." I said as Quinn nodded in agreement.

"We do too." Brie said, excited. I knew that Brie was one of only a few girls that Quinn could stand to be around. I didn't blame her, but some times Brie could be a little annoying.

"Are you excited to go?" Quinn asked Brie.

"She won't shut up about it." Daniel said and I smirked as she playfully slapped him. I didn't know why, but I could see being like that with Quinn one day. I didn't know why, but she was the one person I finally felt like I had a future with.

"What are you doing for Halloween? It's next week." Daniel said.

"I am going to Vegas and Quinn is coming with me." I announced and they all looked at me.

"Does she know that?" Daniel asked, laughing.

"She does now." Quinn said and I kissed her cheek as she smiled.

"What about you all?" Quinn asked them. The both shrugged.

"Come to Vegas." I suggested. I saw Quinn give me an interesting look, but smirked so I knew she wasn't upset that I had suggested it.

"You want to?" Daniel asked Brie.

"Sure. We can get a hotel room so we don't interrupt anything." Brie said with a smirk.

"I will get one at the same place, because he only invited me to town. I have to find my own place to stay." Quinn said as she was laughing.

"Like hell… you are staying with me." I said as they called our names. I was starving.

Quinn POV

We flew out to Vegas a few days later. We had gotten 3 days off and I was both nervous and excited to go to Vegas with Dean. He had insisted that I stay at his place. John knew I was going and he was remaining close lipped about the whole relationship. He didn't really care for me and Dean. He still thought Dean wasn't exactly loyal in relationships. I had to remind John that he was one to talk.

"It's so sunny." I said as we grabbed a taxi.

"It looks good on you." he said and I couldn't help but smile.

We drove a little ways away from the airport and pulled into a nice 1-story home. He paid and carried our bags inside.

"Nice house." I commented after we walked inside. I turned to see what he was doing, but he caught me off guard with a passionate kiss. I balled my hands into his shirt and pulled him closer. He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against mine.

"You are beautiful." he whispered and I smiled as he gave me another small kiss.

"Tour!" he announced and proceeded to take me through the house. I noticed that he put my bags in his room.

"So, store?" I asked him because we both knew he didn't have food in his house.

"Nope, I want to take you to my place." he said and I looked at him funny.

"Isn't this your place?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"This is my house." he corrected without giving me any information.

We got into his SUV and he drove out into the desert. We ended up in Red Rock canyon. I was amazed at the scenery and it was beautiful.

"Try to keep up." he said and we started on a trail that took us up the side of the rocks and stopped on a leveled out rise.

"This is my place… I haven't ever brought anyone up here." he said and looked at me. I knew that he was letting me in and honestly, it scared the hell out of me because I realized I wanted to let him in too.

**A/N:******Please take a second and review.****

**Please cheek out my other stories, Outcast &amp; Outsider, if you have time. **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I only own OCs**

**Bingobaby- Thank you for taking the time to review!**

Quinn POV

I was having fun as we all met for lunch the next afternoon. We were going to shop for costumes; we were going to one of Dean's friends for a Halloween party. I was excited and I knew that Brie was happy to have someone other than her sister to hang out with.

"What are you all going to be?" Daniel asked us and we both shrugged.

"What about you all?" Dean asked them.

"We want a couples costume." Brie said and I smirked. They really were an adorable couple, but I was glad that Dean wasn't like that. I didn't want someone else to help me identify myself.

We finished up and found a huge halloween store. I was kind of excited because I never got to do this kind of thing when I was working for the government. I really didn't have a social life, so it felt like I was making up for it now.

"What do you want to be?" Dean asked me as we started looking through things.

"A princess." I said as a joke and he smiled.

"I think that would be good." he said and seemed very sincere about it.

"Seriously?" I asked him.

"Yeah." he said and I shrugged.

"Ok, what about you?" I asked him.

"A wrestler." he said and I laughed.

"Very funny… you could be prince charming?" I asked him and he smirked.

"I thought I already was." he said and I smirked.

"Maybe, but if wouldn't hurt to dress the part." I said and he kissed me.

We found me a dress and tiara. He was going to wear a suit he had and we got a crown for him. Brie and Daniel decided to be Superman and Lois Lane. I thought it was a cute idea. Brie was going to buy a cheap suit and blouse. She already had the glasses. Daniel bought a superman outfit.

"What time is the party?" Brie asked as we left the store.

"8." Dean said and they nodded.

"We are going to go get my outfit. See you at 8." they said and we nodded.

Dean POV

I was glad that the party was tonight and tomorrow I had the entire day with Quinn. We were going to have fun. I had the day planned and wanted to surprise her with a few things.

"You look amazing." I told Quinn as she walked into the kitchen. She was in her light pink dress, her hair was curled, and the tiara added to her outfit. I had put on an old tux I had and my crown.

"So do you." she said and I had to smile.

"I bet you were this pretty on your prom night." I said and she smirked.

"I never went to prom." she confessed and I smiled at her.

"Then we can fix that tonight." I said and she laughed. I leaned in and kissed her as my phone rang.

"We are on our way." I said into the phone,because I knew it was Brie. She was laughing as I hung up.

We left and made it to my friends house, after picking up Brie and Daniel. I was surprised how many people were at the party.

"You made it!" Ari said as he walked up to us.

"Indeed, I did." I said as I hugged him.

"Ari, this is my girlfriend Quinn, and some friends, Daniel and Brie." I said as he shook all their hands. He kissed the back of Quinn's hand as she smiled at him.

"Dean, you have definitely moved up." he said and I saw Quinn blush.

We grabbed drinks and started to dance. Brie and Daniel were having fun, but took a cab back to the Halloween party at their hotel, the Bellagio. I asked Quinn if she wanted to go, but she was fine here. I was fine because it was an open bar.

Quinn POV

It was near 3 am when I finally got Dean to leave. I was driving because he was completely drunk. I got us home and inside.

"You are beautiful." he slurred and I shook my head as I helped him to the bedroom.

"Come on, I want sex." he said and I sighed. I didn't want our first time to be like this.

"Not tonight, Dean." I said and he grabbed at me. I pushed his hand off my arm, and it made him mad.

"I want it." he said and tightened his grip on my arm.

"No, Dean, you are drunk." I said and he glared at me.

"I will ask you, nicely, one more time." he said.

"No." I said and he sighed.

He dragged me through the house and opened the front door. He pushed me out the front door. I stumbled and fell. I couldn't catch my balance in time.

"You can come in when you want to have sex." he said and slammed my door. I was shocked that he had just acted like this.

"Dean." I said and I saw the light turn back on. He opened the door and looked at me as I stood up.

"You change your mind?" he asked me as I took a step forward.

"No, but don't…" I was saying as he pushed me back and slammed the door again. I stood there a second and willed the tears not to spill over. I pulled my phone out and called a taxi. I knew what I had to do… I wasn't going to stand here all night.

John POV

I walked into my foyer as I saw lights pull up. I wasn't expecting this… definitely not what I thought would happen. I looked at the clock and it was near 9 am. I opened the door and she looked at me. She looked like a beautiful mess.

"I'm sorry." I said as I pulled her in for a hug.

"It's my fault for letting him in." she said and I sighed.

"You need sleep." I said as she walked inside.

She changed into some clothes she had left at my house, and I pulled her into my room. She laid down and I laid back down with her.

"Night, John." she said and I kissed her forehead.

"Sleep, Quinn." I said and covered her up. I had never had a real problem with Dean, until today.

Dean POV

I woke up the next day around 3 pm and couldn't find Quinn. I tried to call her, but I couldn't get a response. I was hoping that she was with Brie. I called her again and she finally answered.

"What?" she asked me. I didn't like her tone.

"Where are you?" I asked her.

"In Florida." she said and I laughed.

"Seriously, babe, where are you?" I asked her.

"I'm at John's… you kicked me out last night for not sleeping with you. Can you just bring me my clothes when we go back on the road?" she asked me and I was shocked. I had been told I could be mean when I was drunk, but I had never done anything like this.

"Yeah… Quinn…."I was saying when she hung up. I sat there and stared at my phone… I was an idiot.

**A/N:******Please take a second to review. ****

**Please cheek out my other stories, Outsider &amp; Outcast, if you have time. **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I only own OCs**

**Bingobaby &amp; nattiebroskette- Thanks for reviewing! **

**Sorry for the short chapter… it's more of a filler. **

Quinn POV

I walked outside later that night; I didn't want to be around anyone. I didn't care…life sucked. I never thought that life would be this bad… not after I stopped being an agent. I knew that I didn't really have a life when I was an agent, but I become ok with that. I knew that this was my second chance at everything. I could experience things that I had passed over just to wear a badge. I had gotten a boyfriend and each time it had turned out to be a disaster. I knew that people could be dicks and selfish, but I had to hope that it was only the bad guys I was chafing. I didn't want to admit that it might just be people in general.

"You ok? You look like you might punch yourself." a voice said and I turned to see John. I smiled when I saw him. I saw what a lot of other people didn't get to see. I didn't see the big bad wrestler… I saw the tenderhearted, broken, and lost soul that was just like me.

"I want to." I admitted and he shook his head as he walked over. He sat down beside me and put his feet into the pool.

"He's a tool." he finally said as he rubbed my back.

"Everyone is." I admitted and he chuckled.

"True… everyone has the ability to be and will be at one time or another." he said and I sighed.

"Why? I swear people were better when I worked with a badge… or maybe I saw the worst and no one else compared to it." I pondered.

"No idea, babe, but I do know something." he said and I looked at him. I honestly had to admit that I wanted some life philosophy from John at this moment more than I ever had.

"I know that you are amazing, smart, kick ass, and he's a fucking idiot." he said and I laughed.

"Thanks, and you are close to that, but not quite so kick ass." I said and he chuckled at me.

I was looking at the stars when I felt John shove me into the pool. I had kind of been waiting on it. I resurfaced and he was laughing. I managed to pull him into the pool and was laughing when he came up holding his wet cell phone.

"Like you can't afford another one." I said as I started to the shallow end. He stopped me and I looked up at him. I had no idea what was happening, but John's lips were on mine in a hot second.

Dean POV

I sighed as I threw another punch at the punching bag. I had really fucked up… I knew it.

"Problems?" a voice said and I turned to see Ari standing behind me.

"Yeah, Quinn left me." I said and he nodded.

"I'm gonna guess an alcohol related problem?" he asked me and I chuckled.

"Yeah." I said with defeat filling me more at that second.

"Is she worth it?" he asked me and I looked at him. I didn't quite follow his thinking.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Is she worth the pain you feel now? I can probably say that whatever you might be feeling then she is feeling it 100 times more. So, is she worth the pain?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, and I hate that she is feeling this." I admitted.

"So, why are you still in Vegas?" he asked me and I shrugged. I felt incredibly stupid right then… I hadn't gone after her yet.

"Thanks." I said and drove from the gym straight to the airport.

I arrived in Tampa late that night and took a taxi straight to John's. I needed to see her. I was glad that my name was still on the list. I walked up and rang the doorbell. I fully expected to be yelled at for waking them up. I waited, but nothing happened… I rang it again. I listened and heard laughing in the back yard. I walked around the found the gate. I opened it to find Quinn and John playing with water guns… I looked at my watch. I wasn't surprised to see them doing this at 2 am or to hear rap music blasting from John's house. I took the second to see Quinn laughing and carefree. I took a step forward and they saw me.

"Hey…" I managed to get out before Quinn speared me.

"You are a fucking douchebag!" she yelled at me before I felt a painful sting and everything went black.

**A/N:******Please take a second to review.****


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I only own OCs**

**bingo baby &amp; nattiebroskette- Thanks for the review!**

Dean POV

I woke up with a dull ache in my neck and back. I looked around and realized I was in a bedroom; I guessed it was one of John's. I listened and could hear John and Quinn talking.

"Did you kill him?" John asked her.

"Nope, just knocked him out." she said and I felt like Roman had knocked me out, not her.

"Was it nessecary?" John asked her and I heard her sigh.

"John, I had been in 3 relationships my entire life. They have all turned out the same… shitty. I am tired of it. I didn't give up most of my life to figure out that douchebags only exist. I am not going to stand for it." she said and I felt bad. I was one of those douchebags.

"You can't knock them all out." John protested and she chuckled.

"No, I can't, but I also don't have to put up with them." she said and he didn't have a response.

"Fine, but I think it was harsh." he said. I was surprised to hear him standing up for me.

"Maybe, but he deserved it. He kicked me out because I wouldn't have sex with him… drunk or not that's fucking idiotic." she said and I knew she was right. I felt bad all over again.

"Yes, but I am saying don't give up on it unless you really know it's not going to be worth it." he said and I heard her gasp.

"You kissed me last night, confuse the fucking shit out of me, and now tell me that you have no idea if I should leave Dean? Yet, last night you were all about that. You are just as much of a fucking douchebag as he is!" she said and I heard stomping.

"Let me go." she said and then I heard a horrible blow followed by a loud crash. I wanted to make sure she was ok, but I saw something reflect through the window. I looked out to see Quinn walking to a car. I was pissed at John and myself, but mostly John.

I finally walked out there to see John standing up from the kitchen floor. He looked up and saw me.

"How are you…" he was asking when I punched him.

"Fucking asshole! You kissed her?" I asked him.

"You fucking locked her out of the house for not sleeping with you. How am I the bad guy?" he asked me as he held his jaw.

"You couldn't even wait for her to actually end it with me." I said to him as I made sure I had my stuff before leaving. I had taken a taxi here, so I pulled out a cigarette as I started to walk down the street. I was waiting for the security guy to come get me because John's neighbors were leery of anyone who they didn't know. I was walking when I heard a car coming and they stopped beside me. I didn't want to deal with a fan.

"Get in douchebag." a familiar voice said. I looked over to see Quinn next to me. I sighed and walked around the car. I got in as she sped off towards somewhere.

Quinn POV

I picked Dean up and headed towards a wildlife lagoon. I didn't want to deal with either of them, but he seemed to be the lesser of two evils. I pulled up and got out. Dean followed as I walked towards the bench under a tree. I sat down as he looked at me.

"I am sorry." he whispered as he sat down.

"Me too… I know you heard everything." I said and he sighed.

"I hit him before I left." he said and I smirked. John deserved it.

"Good." I said and he nodded.

"I don't want to be one of those guys that hurt you." he finally said and I scoffed at him.

"You know… I thought I was different. I heard all the interviews and thought it was an act. I don't think that anymore. I know what Renee said, and what others had said. I know you said you had girls everywhere and you fucked them just because… I wanted that to be fake. I knew that you were emotionally detached, but I didn't honestly think you were like this." I said and looked at him.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked me.

"Nothing or something…. whatever you think would actually help this." I shot back as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Yes, I am that asshole. I don't know how to really treat girls or women. I am not good at this sort of thing. I had one real girlfriend and she turned out of be a slut. I am not an emotional person who invest anything into relationship, but I am willing to change that. I just don't really know how. You are the first girl I ever took to meet my friends. You are the first girl I felt like I could be the dumb ass that I really am. You are also the first girl that I have ever felt challenged by because you are just as walled up as I am. I hate it and I love you!" he said and I was surprised at the last words.

"What did you say?" I asked him.

"I said that I love you." he admitted and I blinked in confusion. I had never had any guy admit that to me.

"You can't mean that." I said and he laughed.

"I wish i couldn't, but I do. I missed you so much when you left me. I miss you every time you aren't with me. I hated it when you got attacked. I wanted to hunt the guy down and kill him. I wanted to kill Roman for telling you that you were ugly. I wanted to do so much just to make you realize that you are worth it, but instead I fucked it up." he said as he clinched his fist. I never expected to hear this from him.

"I don't really know what to say." I said and he looked at me.

"Say that you will give me another chance… say that you will let me try again. I can wait until you are ready to do anything. You are the first person that I am actually afraid to sleep with because I don't think that I will be able to please you." he said and I took a deep breath.

"I don't give people second chances… please don't make me regret this." I said and he nodded. I got ready to say something else, but I felt his lips on mine. I clung to him… it felt right.

**A/N:****Please take a second and review.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I only own OCs**

**Bingobaby, &amp; nattiebroskette- Thank you for reviewing! **

**This is a very short filler chapter. **

John POV

I was sitting by the pool as the thunder boomed overhead. I knew the storm was coming, but I didn't care.

"Come on." a voice said and I turned to see Nikki standing in the doorway. I knew that I had made a mistake by calling her again, but I was lonely.

"Go." I said and she looked at me strange.

"I used you! Leave!" I roared at her. She shot me a death glare, but I heard tires squeal a few minutes later. I sighed as it started to rain. I was angry… I knew it was my own fault. I hadn't talked to Quinn in a month. I saw her when we were on the road, but she didn't want to talk to me. I shouldn't have kissed her until she figured out what was going on with Dean. I couldn't help myself… I had always been in love with her.

I finally dragged myself out of the rain as my phone buzzed at me. I looked at it and felt my stomach lurch.

_I proposed to Quinn… she said yes. ~ Dean _

I threw the bottle against the wall and left life slip away from me in that moment. She was my hope… I thought that she would be the one to put my life back together. I had let her slip away.

Quinn POV

I was looking around at my friends and my new fiancé. I was extremely happy… I was getting what I couldn't. I was getting a real life.

"I'm so excited for you!" Brie said as she hugged me again. I smiled at her.

"Thanks for helping up celebrate!" I said and Dean nodded. I was glad to see Roman helping us celebrate. He was actually a close friend now that everything was working itself out. I couldn't help but feel a small pang of sadness that John wasn't here with us, but he didn't deserve to be here.

We celebrated until late and finally went back to the hotel. Dean only had one beer since he decided that I was more important than drinking. I just couldn't believe that he had proposed. We had become very close after I gave him a second chance.

"Do you really like the ring?" he asked me when I handed him a beer. We were sitting on the balcony because we were too wired up to sleep.

"I really do. You did good." I said and he smirked.

"Actually, you need to talk to Brie &amp; Nattie." he said and I started laughing. I wasn't surprised because I had become very close to both of them. They were going to be my bride's maids… they just didn't know it yet.

"Come here." he said and pulled me over to him. I sat in his lap as he wrapped his arms around me. I was comfortable in his arms. I was comfortable around him period.

Dean POV

I carried Quinn to bed after watching her sleep in my arms. She was the love of my life… I couldn't lose her. I had texted John and told him that we were engaged. I had a feeling that he was going to try something, but so did a few other people. I had the support of everyone when I proposed and I was so excited when Quinn said yes to me. I knew that I was going to have a really family and have the life she didn't get before.

I was almost asleep when my phone lit up. I grabbed it thinking it was Seth being an ass now that I was engaged like the rest of them.

_You don't deserve her… enjoy it while it last. ~ Cena_

I was in for this fight… it was for my new life.

**A/N:******Please take a second to review.****


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I only own OCs**

**Sorry for the delay! Moving and lack of internet are to blame.**

Quinn POV

I still couldn't believe that I was engaged. I never imagined that life would hand me this, and I was going to make the most of it. I was in love and no one was going to take that away from me. I knew that the happiness was from the engagement couldn't hide all the pain from not talking to John. He was my best friend and now he was just a stranger. I hadn't so pen to him in 2 months… I wanted to talk to him.

I was sitting in the condo Dean and I shared in Tampa. I had bought it right before we got engaged and he moved his stuff here. He had kept his house in Las Vegas, but this is where we mainly stayed because everything was on this coast. I sighed as I looked over the balcony… I had everything except my friend. I knew that he was home, he was ignoring me, and I didn't want to deal with it anymore. I sighed and grabbed my keys. I knew that it was now or never.

I knocked on the door and no one answered. I saw someone walk by and I knew that he was ignoring me. I smirked as I pulled out my spare and unlocked the door. He came in there a second later after I slammed the door.

"Get out of my house." he said and I shook my head no.

"We are going to talk." I said as I stood my ground.

"Get out, Quinn!" he said louder and I shook my head no.

"Leave." another voice said and I looked over to see Nikki. He had gone back to that bitch.

"Fuck off, whore." I said and she ran at me. I was thankful for my reflexes as I side stepped her and put her in a head lock. She was struggling, but I managed to get a hit in to daze her. I quickly shoved her out the front door and locked it. I turned back to see John looking frustrated.

"We are going to talk." I said again and he sighed.

"I will make you leave." he threatened.

"I will keep coming back." I said and he screamed in frustration.

"Just go back to that fuck up of a wrestlers and leave me the hell alone." he yelled at me.

"NO! We are best friends and I want to know why the hell you just stopped talking to me!" I yelled back. He grabbed me by the arm and I brushed him off. He was frustrated, but I wanted this solved right now.

"You are not my friend!" he hissed at me.

"What the hell? You kissed me after I had just broken up with Dean. You didn't even give me a chance to figure it all out." I shot back.

"You don't need him!" he said.

"And what? I need you? You keep going back to that whore and only does what's best for John… I need that?" I screamed at him.

"I am not like that!" he defended himself.

"Whatever! I liked you at one point, but of course, in true John fashion you brought Liz with you… after you two had broken up many times before. I was going to tell you everything that night, but no… you only thought with your dick. So, yes you are just like that. You are so afraid of being alone that you panic. You latch onto the first pussy that walks by!" I shot at him.

"Wait… you like me?" he asked after a few seconds.

"Yes! I had called for you just like everyone else had. I even thought I had a fighting chance, but not after Liz. I just gave up and became your best friend. I was so love with you that I would do anything for you, John. You are an amazing guy, but you are also a selfish guy." I said with less venom in my voice. He was staring at me with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open.

"You know… maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore." I said and turned to leave. I was leaving when I felt his hand on my shoulder. I wasn't in the mood. I grabbed is arm and sent him flying over my back. He landed with a thud, but was up on his feet in seconds. I realized he was now between me and door.

Dean POV

I got back to the condo and Quinn wasn't there. She had left a note that she was running errands. I sat down and sighed.

"You alright?" a voice asked me and I remembered that Sammy (Zane) had decided to come over. He was walking in the door.

"Yeah, Quinn's running errands." I said and he nodded. I had done some indy work with him and most the guys who were in NXT now. I was going to the show with Quinn tonight.

"I can't believe you are engaged." he said and I chuckled. I had gotten that since we had announced it.

"She's definitely the one." I said and he nodded.

"Is everyone taking it well?" he asked me and I knew what he was asking without right asking it. Quinn and John were well known friends, while John and I were well known enemies.

"John won't talk to her… he also threatened me." I said and his eyes got big.

"Really?" he asked me.

"Yeah…" I said with a shrug.

"Well, what are you going to do?" he asked me.

"Nothing, she's not going to him… he won't hurt me or her because of his feelings for her. I know he's in love with her. He can threaten all he wants, but it's all hollow." I said and Sammy nodded, but didn't look convinced.

John POV

I sighed as I looked at Quinn. We had been wrestling for the last 20 minutes, broken everything in my living rooms, had various cuts and bruises… and only accomplished her not leaving. She probably had a broken nose and my eye was swelling shut. I wouldn't put my hands on a female, but I knew she couldn't handle it.

"Please." I begged her.

"No!" she said as she punched me in the side, again. I groaned and felt a rib pop… it was broken.

"Quinn! We have been friends this long. I was an idiot. I should have seen it sooner. Give me the chance to be a friend again." I begged her. She had been right.

"You apologize to Dean, show up and act like you care, and get rid of that whore… we will think about being friends again." she said as I sighed as it hurt to breath.

"Quinn!" I begged as she started to limp away.

"Agree or never talk to me again."she screamed at me.

"Fine." I sighed and she looked at me.

"Prove it." she said as she punched me again in the jaw. I swiped and hit her in the side. She fell into the wall.

"I hate you." she mumbled as she pulled herself off the wall and headed towards the door.

I was slowly following her and as she opened the door Nikki punched her in the face. She screamed and fell over. Nikki started to walk past her as Quinn hit Nikki's knee and I head a loud pop. I knew that she had dislocated Nikki's kneecap. I sighed as Quinn stood up and looked at me.

"Text me." I said and she nodded. I watched her limp to her car. I looked down to see Nikki whimpering.

"I'm calling Brie." I said and left her at the front door.

**A/N:****Please take a second and review.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I only own OCs**

**Bingobaby- thanks for reviewing!**

Quinn POV

I knew that I was a sight when I walked into the condo. I just wasn't prepared for Dean, Roman, Cesaro, Nattie, Tyson, Justin, Daniel, and Brie to be there. I had forgotten that we were all going to NXT tonight.

"What the fuck?" Dean said as he flew over to me.

"I'm fine." I said as I limped past them all.

"You need help." Nattie said as her and Alicia came with me.

"What happened?" Nattie asked me as I got into the bathroom. Brie was looking for medical supplies.

"Bottom of the closet." I said and Brie nodded as she disappeared. Nattie when to pull on my shirt and I held up scissors. She rolled her eye and cut way from t-shirt which earned a gasp from them.

"Seriously, what happened?" Brie asked me.

"I went to talk to John." I said and she nodded as her phone rang. I laughed and she looked at me funny.

"I beat the shit out of Nikki… that may be John." I said and she looked at her phone. She silenced it and looked back at us.

"She deserved it. He uses her." Brie said and we all nodded in agreement.

"So really, what happened?" Nattie asked me.

"I went to talk to John. I wanted this shit resolved. I needed it resolved." I said and they nodded, skeptically.

"Did he start it?" Brie asked me, almost scared to ask it.

"Not at all… I did and I shouldn't have." I said and she sighed.

"Is it resolved?" Nattie asked me.

"Um, sorta… he's going to try." I said and they nodded.

"Was it worth it?" Brie asked me as I stood up. They both got wide eyed… my scars.

"Talking to John was, but those scars weren't." I said and they both looked really worried.

"I got into a bad situation when I was with the government… it didn't end pretty." I said and they nodded.

"Can you get that covered?" Nattie asked me.

"I like them.. they remind me I'm alive. I got the tats to cover some, but I'm used to them." I said and Brie looked away.

Dean POV

I couldn't take it anymore. I wasn't used to Quinn being this secretive. I was also tired of the guys trying to figure it out.

"I need a minute with Quinn." I said as I walked into our room. Nattie and Brie nodded before walking out.

"What the hell?" I asked her. She was covered in bruises and I was seeing all of her scars… they still bothered me.

"I had a talk with John." she said and I saw red.

"He did this to you?" I asked her.

"He looks just as bad… he's not in great shape." she said.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" I asked her and she looked at me confused.

"Look, I know you don't like the guy, but he's my best friend." she said and I scoffed.

"He does this to you, but he's your best friend?" I asked her and she looked at me with a glare.

"What do you want me to say? Yeah, he's my best friend… he's been there, he accepts me, and he doesn't look at my scars like they make me hideous." she shot back.

"They aren't hideous, but they just make me think about you different." I admitted when I shouldn't have.

"Excuse me?" She asked me.

"You are beautiful, but I don't like that part of you." I said and she sighed. She picked up her phone and wallet from the bed.

"Bye, Dean." she said and walked out. She was in a sports bra, shorts, and sneakers… I watched as she walked. I was looking at the door when it closed. I saw everyone looking at me when Brie and Nattie got up and ran out the door.

John POV

I was sitting at home when the doorbell rang. I had just gotten done dealing with Nikki. I was done with her. I limped over and answered the door. I found Quinn, looking battered, dried blood caked all over her, and upset; but she was beautiful.

"What's…" I was asking her when she pressed a kiss to my lips. I was taken back, but I returned it. She pulled away and looked very pale.

"Quinn…" I was saying when she collapsed in my arms.

**A/N:******Please take a second to review.****


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I only own OCs**

Quinn POV

I sighed as I looked into the mirror. I still wasn't used to my new look; I didn't look anything like myself anymore. I guess that was the point of all this. I walked out onto the balcony and felt the warm night air blow over me.

"You like being back?" a voice asked me and I sighed before looking at them. I was looking at my old partner Chris. I had forgone him for that incident in DC. He was trying to save me from John… maybe I should have let him back then.

"It's a readjustment." I finally managed to say.

"Do you miss it?" he asked me as he handed me a drink. I didn't know the real answer to that… I didn't.

"At times." I finally said. I knew that I did miss parts of it and others weren't worth missing. He nodded at my answer as I sat down. I looked over to see my gun sitting on the side table… nothing about the life I had left for the 'normal' one had changed.

"Did you really think you could do it?" he asked me and I sighed, but nodded.

"I figured that if I had made it this long in this life that I could make it in the normal one. I was wrong… there is so much more drama. You make decisions here and that it, but there is so much more emotions behind anything in that life." I admitted.

"You upset how you left it?" he asked me and I smirked. I shook my head no, but I won't forget that decision.

_FLASHBACK:_

_I sat up in the hospital bed and sighed. I knew that I wasn't cut out for this, but it was confirmed when someone walked into my room. I wanted to smile and shoot the person between the eyes all at the same time. _

_"You're awake." he said and I cringed, but nodded. _

_"You ready to com back?" he asked me and I sighed. I knew that I had made a mess of things with John, Dean, and some friends. I had never been honest. Dean had been right to hate that part of me and John was just so in love with the idea of it that it didn't matter what I actually did. _

_"What's in it for me?" I asked him as I looked at him. I hated him, but I couldn't really. He was my boss, my link to my past, and my father. _

_"Anything you want… I can't stand to see you parade around like that anymore. You aren't a diva, a housewife, or a normal person. You aren't even Quinn!" he said and I sighed. _

_"Come back to the agency, Annabelle." he said and I hated to admit it that it sounded nice to hear my real name. I sat there and stared at the blanket for what seemed like an eternity. _

_"What about Dean and John?" I finally asked as I looked at him. He still looked just like he used to. _

_"Well, the Quinn they know and love will die. You will have more surgery, and work on whatever you want." he said and I ran my hand over my face. I felt the whelps and bruising from my fight with John earlier. _

_"You are meant for more." a voice said from the corner and my head shot up to see Chris. I threw the first thing in reach at him. My dad chuckled because it hit him in the face. _

_"You know why I did it." he hissed and I rolled my eyes. _

_"Well?" my dad asked me after a few minutes. _

_"Fine, but I want to see my own funeral." I said and he chuckled, but nodded. _

"You ok?" Chris asked me as he pulled me out of my fog.

"Yeah, tired." I said and walked back inside.

John POV

I looked at the ground as I heard footsteps behind me. I looked up to see Dean right on time. We both came here every year. I couldn't believe it had been 3 years.

"You doing ok?" he asked me and I nodded. I had retired from the WWE and didn't do much anymore.

"You?" I asked him.

"Yeah, we had a little girl, Quinn." he said and we both smiled.

I didn't talk to Dean much, but I considered him a close friend. I knew that I owed that to Quinn, but I also owed her so much more. I know that she considered my opening for her in the WWE was her 2nd chance on life, but she will never realize that she gave me one too.

**A/N: I hope that you enjoyed 2nd Chance. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and gave support. Please check out my other stories. **


End file.
